After Dark
by june7rose
Summary: Eric/Sookie pairing. Picks up after season 4. Angsty/drama/romance. POV goes back and forth.
1. Chapter 1: What Goes Around,Comes Around

I consider calling out for Bill. I knew he would still hear me. I'd broken his heart too, but I knew he would still intercede for me. Follow my internal voice wherever I was being dragged, which I knew, the moment we got on the freeway, was Fangtasia. He'd come if I asked him to. But I don't.

As I figure out I'm being dragged before the master of this place, I realize I'm getting the audience I had wanted. I had wanted to talk to him for months. Find a way to let him know I hadn't broken it off because I didn't love him, but because I loved him too much. Or least find out how he was doing. But Chow was the only one who ever answered the phone, and the answer was always the same – that he'd give Mr. Northman the message, who would contact me if he chose to. Never a word about Pam.

I loved both Bill and Eric – two different, but equally dangerous creatures in their own ways, and I couldn't imagine a world without either of them. I loved Bill, and always would. But I wasn't IN love with him, and I hadn't been for a while. Not after I found out everything he'd done to me.

It wasn't that I couldn't forgive him – it was that he had been so convincing in his lies, I realized I would no longer ever know if a word he spoke was the truth. That was the absolute worst thing about sharing blood. You never knew which emotions, feelings, words, or beliefs were your own, and which had been implanted, or mangled by someone else. And which were pure biology, a reaction of being so close to another person, they would literally be part of your anatomy forever.

As much I had loved Bill, it was different, far different from the burning fire of love and hate I felt for …him. The way my skin felt like it was melting off my body when he touched me. The way I couldn't get close enough to him, even when we had been entwined together. The way his embrace fed me the way nothing else could. How my head spun when he pulled me into a fierce kiss …stop…he could sense, even smell, every emotion. Walking into Fangtasia with my skin shining with lust wasn't a good idea. I tamped it down.

Two men had dragged me from my bed in the middle of night. They obviously weren't vampires – the guy whose nose I had broken was still bleeding and cursing.

Yes, I was relieved to see us heading for Fangtasia. It could have been much worse. And yet…

Seeing Eric again….I made him realize he had a heart, then I stole it, then I crushed it. I would have hated me too.

I'm pulled from the car as it comes to a stop in the parking lot.

"Get your fuckin hands off me", I scream, but it doesn't do any good.

One of them grabs the handle of the padded black door of the club, and pushes me inside. I have to fight to keep my balance. Each man takes an arm and leads me through the door.

Like always, the place is hopping. Fangbangers in black leather and dog collars, waiting to be dominated, humiliated, whatever else got them off. Vampires watched them like sharks watched minnows.

I could feel him staring at me. There he was, sitting on that insane throne against the wall.

The room stops. The music stops, and everyone stops what they were doing and turns around. I suppose it was a sight to see a human girl dragged screaming into the club, clad only in a pink nightgown and bare feet.

Eric waves his hand and the music starts again. Slowly, the fangbangers go back to their drinks.

As we approach the throne , he looks me over despite himself. I know he remembers the nightgown. It's the same one I wore when we were cuddled up together in bed, murmuring to each other as I held close to me a scared, confused Viking. His eyes go glassy for a moment, and he shakes his head to dislodge the memory.

One of the men shoves me hard, and I fall forward, cracking my knees against the floor.

"Miss Stackhouse, thank you for accepting my invitation", he says.

"What the hell am I doin here, Eric?" I ask from the floor.

"Do you greet all your old lovers that way?" he asks with a smirk.

"Let me go!" I shout.

"Not yet, I went through a lot of trouble to get you here", he says with a smile.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry. I know I broke your heart…" I start, then stop, when his baby blue eyes darken until they are almost purple. The muscles in his jaw clench.

"If you recall, I don't have one of those", he points out.

"Then I'm sorry I hurt you", I say, "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, my feelings never changed…"

He waves me away. "You really are delusional, if you think I have any interest in your feelings." He sighs. " It's my fault entirely. I began to think of a human as something other than livestock to fuck or eat at will."

"You're a cruel bastard", I hiss from my position at his feet.

"Yes. But if you really want to see cruel…" he croons

I follow his eyes until they land on an innocent looking teen human girl. How she had even gotten in was a mystery.

"I can show you if you like."

"No! No", I said. "It's me you want to hurt."

"For once, Miss Stackhouse, you're right." He looks at the goons who dragged me in. "Put her in my office."

They drag me away. "No!" I scream, but it does no good.

They open the door, and toss me in. Again, I fall to my knees on the industrial grade carpet of his office, just as hard, only rougher than the club floor.

I think of begging them to help a fellow human, but it would be pointless. They're paid thugs.

After they leave and close the door, I get up, and sit on the black leather sofa against the wall. It's freezing in here, and my thin, short nightgown isn't doing anything against the chill.

I jump when the door slams.

He takes his time sitting in the big chair behind his desk.

"Bill Compton is missing", he says.

"You dragged me all the way here from Bon Temps to tell me that?" I ask. "You ever heard of a telephone?"

"I think you're harboring him", he says.

"Then you'd be wrong", I say. "I have no idea where Bill is. If you recall, I broke it off with both of you. "

"I figured that was for my benefit, and he found his way…" his eyes rake me over, "Back into your bed."

"No, Eric. I meant what I said. I walked away from both of you for your own good. To protect you."

"Tell yourself whatever lies you need to tell to get you through the night, Miss Stackhouse", he says.

"Why won't you call me Sookie?" I ask.

"We'll need to search your house from top to bottom…" He pauses and curses under breath, then starts again. "Protect us…protect us from what?" he asks. The shake in his voice is unmistakable.

"From me. I kill people. They drop like flies around me. You need to count up how many times you've volunteered to die, Eric. And most of them were for me. After what you and Bill did, after you nearly sacrificed yourselves for me…I couldn't take the chance with your life anymore. And…I felt that whoever I chose…I would hurt the other too badly." I could feel tears slipping past my cheeks.

"Stop that!" he commands.

"I can't…control it", I say, hearing the sob in my voice.

"Fuck", he hisses, and opens his desk draw. He throws a few napkins at me.

I dry my eyes as best I can. "I don't think…" I cry, "That you can ever forgive me, and in my wildest imagination I don't think you would ever believe anythin I tell you again. But…I still…"

"Shut up", he commands.

He takes a deep breath. "I need you to set me free, Sookie. Remember everything I did? To you, to your friends, to your family…I'm not the one. You hate me, and I need you to make that clear."

"Is this why you really brought me here? Or was it because of Bill?" I ask, but he ignores the question.

"Say it", he whispers. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Eric. Though the Lord above knows I have reason to. Lots of people have reason to."

"Say it, Sookie, tell the truth. Say you hate me. Say it now!" he threatens. He's terrifying.

"I won't", I say.

He jumps up, grabs me, and yanks me over to his desk.

He squeezes my wrist painfully. I yelp and try to pull back, but his grip gets tighter.

"Tell me you fucking hate me", he insists.

He bends down and puts his face no more an inch from mine. "Say it! Say you fucking hate me!"

Tears start to spill down my cheeks. "I'm not gonna say it, Eric!" I yell.

He sees my tears, and looks instantly contrite. He releases my wrist and scoots away.

"Just go away", he says softly.

"I'm not goin anywhere", I respond and his head drops into his hands.

"Why do you want to torture me?", he moans. "You left, you're the one who walked away."

"Not because I wanted to, because I had to", I say.

"You didn't have to do anything", he says. "You rejected us both. You rejected me."

"So I wouldn't hurt either of you. I didn't reject you, Eric. I hurt myself to try not to hurt you, but it didn't work", I say.

He struggles to hold back a cold chuckle, but can't do it. "Only to you, Miss Stackhouse, would that make sense."

He holds my gaze like a cobra looking at a rabbit.

"I need", he starts, and then sucks in a breath. "I need you to put me out of my misery", he says. "I need you to tell me you hate me."

"No", I say, wiping away tears.

"I need you to end this once and for all", he says. "Just do it. Release me!"

I move closer to him and push him- 6 feet, 4 inches, 220 pounds of pure muscled, thousand year old strong Viking, into his chair. He allows this and sits down. I think he's curious. For the first time, I'm looking down on him.

"I will never, ever tell you I hate you", I say.

It's half a second, not even that. He jumps up and grabs me. My feet are dangling as he holds me up only by squeezing my upper arms, snarling at me. He puts me down, and I try move back, but he captures my face, cupping my chin. He cups the back of my head with his large hand, pulling me closer.

"Then tell me you love me", he asks suddenly, like a child, and crushes his mouth to mine.

"I love you", I say. And I do. Strangely. All of him, not just gentle, innocent Eric, but the one who is as vicious as he is vulnerable.

His mouth falls open, and his smile goes all the way to his eyes. Joy. Unmistakable. He needs me. This powerful creature needs me to take him in my arms and tell him everything will be all right.

He moans with desperation. "Sookie", he whispers, his arms going limp, his eyes blurry with want, with love, with obsession.

He blinks and that need is gone, and the hard glint in his eye is back. Then he stops. And laughs coldly.

His fangs snap out. "It seems you have a splendid imagination after all."

I hear my own scream, and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Familiar Places

I wake up in the daylight, in my own bed, in my own house, with no memory of how I got here.

I walk into the bathroom, switch on the light, and jump to read words written on my mirror in red. Blood. Whose? I touch the mirror but find it's thick and sticky, instead of runny, and smells like roses. On the floor, my red lipstick is rolled up and smashed. Someone had a sick sense of humor.

"Your house has been thoroughly searched for Mr. Compton, and it is officially declared clear. If you see or hear from Mr. Compton, you are to contact Mr. Northman immediately."

Thank you, Eric goons. I'll take it under advisement.

I study my neck, and there are no marks anywhere. Whatever he did to put out my lights, he didn't bite me, and I was untouched.

The frightening part was that our meeting had actually gone pretty well, I had expected worse. I knew I'd hurt him, but I hadn't known just how much. Eric could have any woman, any time, any place, anywhere, and no one knew it better than he did. It was part of what made me want to slap the smug smile off his face.

Before the night of Godric's death, I thought Eric was about as deep as linoleum. There were few things he seemed to love – cruelty, luxury,women, and above all, himself. But that night changed everything. As egotistical as he was, he was also brave. And, I have no doubt he would have gone to his own painful death, meeting the sun, without a single complaint, to save Godric and myself. He feared nothing, even death.

Though I had lost my parents, I couldn't imagine what it must be like to be told by a parent that they plan to commit suicide, and that was truly what Eric went through that night. The desperation to talk Godric out it. The mad search to find a way to restrain him. Finally, the last thing Eric could give, a promise to go with him. He was denied even that by a parent who loved him above all things. Eric had chained up and tortured Lafayette, and it was difficult to imagine that was the same man whose hand I held on the roof that night. The same man lost in grief. The same man I had promised Godric I would take care of. A tear rolled down my cheek. The man whose bloody tears I kissed away – no, that was a dream. That hadn't actually happened. Had it? The side effect of sharing blood of course. It was hard to know which end was up.

I was so furious when he tricked me into drinking his blood. But now, after we'd been together that way for weeks…I had to admit I could still remember the taste. I could enjoy Bill's blood, and have pleasant dreams of us together. But, it had never made me high. High enough to think it was snowing in my own bathroom. It was like a drug to me, one I couldn't help but think about using again. Stop!

Sookie, you're supposed to be getting rid of this man, not inviting him back in. But it was Eric's basic personality that had led me to believe his "love" for me was not permanent, not once he'd gotten his memory back. He was the type to move on quickly, lick his wounds, and take a few women to bed at the same time, to feel better fast.

But I knew I'd been wrong the minute those goons dragged me out of bed, and I saw where we were going. Whatever he had to tell me, it certainly hadn't required that. Eric was on a rampage.

Sometime later, I'm scrubbing my mirror, and thinking about how to get my house back. It was Eric's goons who clearly dropped me off, but the man himself could shatter the sanctity of my home whenever he wanted. He was still the owner.

After I finish with the mirror, I angrily head for the living room and the beautiful armoire there. Opening the doors, a ladder led down into the cubby he'd built himself in my house. In. My. House. I climbed down the ladder. There were too many memories here.

Unlike most vampires, Eric clearly took his personal comfort seriously. He had a proper bed, covered in mounds of furs, which must have reminded him of his life in Dark Ages Sweden, where fur and fire were the difference between life and death. He also had a pile of books, and an empty carafe I presumed he had meant to fill with blood.

His own blood, from when I had silvered him, still clung to the bedding.

It was time to get rid of all this. It was like some kind of weird shrine to him. If he didn't stay here, there was no reason to have it in my house. Maybe he'd even forgotten he owned my house. Maybe he would just let me have it without a word. This was Eric. Maybe he would torture me about it for all time. I spent the rest of the day slowly putting his things into boxes. Now, my back aching, I climb back up into my living room.

Eric Pov

For the last couple of years, I've been spending my days in an Air Anubis coffin I purchased when I flew to Dallas. It's comfortable and clean. It is the equivalent of a hotel room to humans. Modern, luxurious, and sterile, everything I've always valued. No matter what it was- rent it, pay it, and send it away with no strings. One thing my coffin wasn't, was a home. Now that was a string indeed.

Anyone who had known me for the past millennia would never believe what I had become. I purchased a house. Not just a house, but one with a lippy human girl living in it. A girl who apparently didn't know how the world worked. Vampires feared me, she should have been shaking, but she didn't. I could have anyone I wanted, but she hadn't been interested. For hundreds of years women had begged me to make them mine, and I'd refused every one. It didn't happen the other way around. Sookie…

I owned her house. I could move in any time I wanted. I could even kick her out any time I wanted. There was a part of me that wanted to do just that. Toss her out in the dark. Just as easily as she had tossed me away. I could hurt her, make her cry.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was honestly only one I thing I wanted to do – and that was go back.

I dearly miss the cubby where I spent too few days. Designed myself, with recessed lighting, a firm mattress, and even a perfect end table. It had taken 6 months to build, and I had enjoyed it for fewer than 6 weeks. A time when I hadn't remembered building it. Or anything else.

I want to go back, but it's a sign of desperation. A sign I can't get over her, and I won't give the bitch the satisfaction. Then again, with how much work and effort I put into that cubby, and it was my property…and I knew I had found the excuse I needed to go back.

She still loved me? The real me? The one who remembered everything. Liar. So why was I ready to go move back into that house, for the mere chance she was telling the truth?

Sookie POV

I hear the front door rattling, but it's allll the way downstairs. It was one of the bad things about living in a house this big alone. I look at the clock. Dammit! Who knocks on a door at 5 o'clock in the morning? I've gotten to the point that I don't like visitors, especially in the middle of the night. They usually came to tell me someone was dead.

I wipe sleep from my eyes and try to navigate the stairs, half asleep. Rattle, rattle. "Wait a dang second!" I yell, and part the curtain to see through.

I hear my own sigh loud in my ears. Then open the door. Eric is filling up the door frame, with a smug look on his face.

"What're you doin here?" I ask.

"It's nearly dawn, Sookie. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not You, It's Me

Sookie POV

There's Eric, standing there in dark jeans, a t-shirt, and leather jacket, blocking the door frame, leaning with his hands in his pockets, like he has all day. Pale blue eyes wide, a smirk on his face. And he wants to go to bed. I clear my throat to dislodge the image that pops in my head without my permission.

"Well you can't", I say, raising my chin. "All your sheets are put away."

"My sheets?" he asks. He's teasing me, just like always.

"Yes, all your things are in boxes, ready to ship back to you at Fangtasia", I say. But he's not going anywhere. The sun is slowly rising in the background.

I grab the front of his jacket and yank him inside.

"Come on", I say, taking his arm, "Let's set it back up before you fall asleep on your feet." I can feel my heart galloping. He's come too close to burning too many times for me to relax when he's not gone to ground and the sun is up.

He pulls back on my arm. "Is it the prospect of going to bed with me that has you so excited?" he asks, with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your pulse is racing, Sookie, whatever it is, calm down."

"Let's just get you settled, I need to go to work later, and Sam will be angry that I didn't do my side work before I left yesterday. Or maybe I'm still shaken up from being kidnapped yesterday!"

"You're a terrible liar, Sookie", he says, climbing down the ladder.

I follow him down.

Everything is in boxes. "Did I tell you I was moving out?" he asks, "That was very presumptive of you. It is my house after all."

"Oh shut up, Eric", I spit, opening his boxes.

I'm sitting on the floor rummaging through what he'd need.

"Oh Sookie, sometimes you're no fun at all to tease. I've got it", he sighs, and grabs a few fur blankets and a pillow.

He arranges it on the bed. "Stay with me for a few minutes", he says.

"Can't. I'm going back to bed myself", I say, turning on my heel.

"If you're going to bed, there's no reason you can't sleep in this bed for a while", he insists, with a raised eyebrow. He takes off his shoes and jacket.

Eric POV

She'll never know how much that cost me. To ask her to stay, and prepare for her rejection. But she didn't say anything, and is climbing beneath the covers. I almost can't believe it, terrified of breaking the spell. She's warm like I'll never be, and I can feel her heart beating, like mine never will.

Sookie POV

"Hey!" I shout. He's removing clothes quickly.

"I don't know how you people all sleep clothed these days. The body isn't meant to always be constrained, it's not healthy", he says, taking off everything.

"At least leave your boxers on!" I protest, but they're gone too.

He gets into bed, and holds me from behind, wrapping a long, strong, muscled arm around me like a vise. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"I don't suppose you'd like to take your nightgown off?", he smirks.

"Eric!"

"Fine", he answers.

"Eric, I can't move", I protest.

"Why do you need to move? You're going to sleep", he argues.

"I have to go to work later!"

"You'll wake up in time", he says.

"Boy, you sure do have an answer for everything", I complain.

"Yes, I do. Now, be quiet, and go to sleep", he directs.

Slowly, I feel myself relax, my muscles droop, and I breathe slowly.

"That's a good girl", he sleepily mumbles, and drags me closer.

Grrr. Getting rid of him for his good is going to be harder than I thought.

Somehow I know snow is falling. That the rocks outside are covered with slick frozen lichen. The rivers and ponds are frozen over. Even deer are afraid to come out of their dens. It's unlivable out there.

But, we're inside some kind of structure. Lying on…the floor? No, not the floor, a pallet. Right in front of a bright, roaring fire. We have furs pulled up to our chins, and everything is soft and comfortable. I'm lying on my back, and he's lying on his stomach, half on top of me. I have a leg wrapped around him.

"Didn't I tell you I could keep you warm?" he asks. And it is warm, almost hot, wrapped up with him like this.

"Well it's no Louisiana", I say.

"What?" he asks, "Lou…what?"

"Louisiana", I respond.

"What is a Louis-anna? Nevermind, I think you're just tired", he says, rubbing my shoulder. "I want you to know you've made my parents very happy, especially my father. I think he'd given up hope I'd ever want to marry."

I open my eyes wide for the first time. It's a wooden structure with a couple of rooms. He and I have this small room together.

Off to the side against the wall, there's a two-sided axe, a shield, and a sword, still caked with dried blood.

"What the hell?" I ask, sitting up.

"Are you all right?" he asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You're not all right", he says, alarmed.

But I know where we are. "When are we?" I ask. But I know that too – the 1000's.

His hair is longer. His heart is beating. He's warm. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're flesh and blood", I whisper, and I can't let go of him.

He just stares at me. It will happen soon. I know it in my bones. Whatever happened to him is coming.

I close my eyes, and when I open them, blood is gushing from his abdomen. I can see the way he died. A sword cut, clean, deep, and deadly. I try to put pressure on the wound, but he moans out loud.

"Don't take a new husband right away", he says and I could swear I saw tears. Clear, human tears. "Please don't forget me right away."

"Eric!"

I gasp as I wake up, breathing raggedly. Thankfully, he's out like a light. The pillow is wet with my tears. Soft snores tell me he's sleeping deeply. I shove his heavy arm off me and get up.

The midday sun is shining brightly, and I'm supposed to be at work in 15 minutes.

"I guess it's nice of you to come in at all at this point", Sam rails as I walk through the door late.

"I'm sorry", I shout, wrapping my green apron around my waist. "It's been a weird couple of days."

"Weird for you usually means dangerous", Sam comments from behind the bar.

"I got kind of…kidnapped, but it was no big deal" I answer.

"Kidnapped?" Sam shouts. "God damn Bill Compton."

"Hey now, God had nuthin to do with it. And neither did Bill. He's missin", I tell him.

"Why is he missing?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I never got around to askin."

"So who was it? That tall one?" Sam asks.

"Sam, it doesn't matter. I'm back here, and I'm safe", I say.

"Well you better get to it then, your shift started ten minutes ago", he says angrily.

"It was your turn to make the ice tea", Arlene complains.

"I'm sorry", I say to Arlene, "I'll do your side work before I leave." She seems appeased.

I can easily shove other people's thoughts out of my head today, because I'm completely pre-occupied. I have to get Eric out of my house, for both our sakes. I have to get him to leave me alone, because everyone knows how much he loves me, and his enemies know it would take almost nothing to get him to sacrifice himself for me. I need to find out what exactly happened with Bill, and why he's a wanted man. And most of all, I have to get my life back. My HUMAN life.

Arlene leaves at 6:00. I immediately finish up for her, like I promised. Luck is with me, because Sam goes back to his trailer soon after, complaining of not feeling well. Weekday nights, we close at 12:00, but folks hang around after that. Tonight, I lock up at 10:00, grabbing a six pack of True Blood,while Lafayette is on smoke break, and hope I don't get caught.

"Sookie, what're you doin girl?" Lafayette asks, "It's both our asses we get caught."

"It's just mine. I locked up, took the keys, there was nuthin you could do", I say with a smile.

Lafayette looks at me sadly. "Sam's right, honey. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"They're not gonna hurt me, Lafayette."

"Honey, just sayin that shows how wrong you is, but I'm not gonna tell you what to do with your life. Just be careful, girl", he says.

"I will", I promise, and run for my little yellow car.

I barge through the door, wondering where he is. Who knows what Eric Northman might do in my house, when left to his own devices.

"Eric! I brought you some True Blood", I call.

And then I yelp; he's sitting at my kitchen table in the dark.

I flip on a light. "What're you doing in the dark?" I ask.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" he asks. "Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me, even "this" me. Because I don't believe it." He sounds miserable.

I sit down next to him. "It's not that. You love me too much. One threat from Marnie, and you and Bill both were ready to lay down your lives. You remember chaining yourself to Russell? So he wouldn't drink my blood. You're self-sacrificial, Eric, and it's getting around. You'll fight and kill for your own life, but the only thing your enemies have to do to kill you is to threaten me. I'm a danger to you. If I'm wrong, tell me, and we can be together."

Of all possible reactions, it floored me when he picked up the napkin holder and hurled it across the room. I jump. It seemed Eric knew he was beaten, and it wasn't a familiar feeling. "Don't throw Gran's things around!"

"Dammit! You don't think I can protect you?" he howls.

"No, honey, I don't think you can protect yourself when I'm around", I tell him, trying to be calm. "It has to be over for us. Romantically. But I'll always be your friend", I say, and know there are tears running down my cheeks.

"My friend", he growls. The sound is scary. "I know what you dreamed today. I dreamed it too."

"We…dreamed the same dream? How do you know?"I ask.

"We were in Sweden, a thousand years ago…."

My face flashes red. We did have the same dream.

"The pillow was wet. You cried for me", he says, like it was an accusation he expected me to deny.

"I know. I thought you were dead", I say. "Was that…how you died?"

"I was killed on a sword in battle, the same way. But it took the entire day to bleed out. I don't think I'll ever forget the pain. I was lying on a pyre, waiting for death, angry, filled with hate. Waiting to die and be burned to meet my ancestors. Then Godric found me", he says.

Just lying there, waiting for your own funeral…I tried to push the image out of my mind. It was a crueler time, with crueler gods.

"You're absolutely right, Eric", I say, "It's not that I don't love you. I do. I have to protect you. None of this is because of me or my feelings, it's about protecting you."

"Do you think", he clears his throat to try to dislodge the emotion there. "That you can protect everyone around you forever?"

"I can try", I say, tears slipping down my cheeks. "It's still early, you have the whole night to get to Fangtasia, and I think it's best if you leave now."

We both stand up. I'm walking out of the kitchen, when he grabs my arm, turns me around crushes his mouth to mine. I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him back. It's over now, why not? Why not let that flood of emotion out? I bite his lip, tickle his tongue with mine, and then take it into my mouth, sucking gently. He pillages my mouth and yanks me into his arms. His fangs snap out, an inevitability when dealing with a horny vampire.

I touch one fang, then the other, and he opens his mouth, to grant me more access.

"Frightening?" he asks.

"No", I whisper, standing on my tiptoes again to kiss him.

"One night", he says suddenly. "Just give me one night. I'll sleep here tomorrow, and leave tomorrow night willingly. You'll never hear from me again."

"Eric, no." Between us there was no such thing as one night, our time together had proven that.

"Please", he says. The word is foreign to him, the only other time I recall him using it was when he begged his maker not to go. Which makes it all the more poignant.

I get as close to him as I can, and sob into his chest. "Stop that now", he says, and picks me up.

I can feel myself being carried up the stairs, but can't bring myself to open my eyes.

When he lays me down on the bed, I finally open them. He's removing his clothing.

He starts to remove mine. "Arms up", he directs and pulls the t-shirt over my head. He unbuttons my shorts, and lust shoots from my churning belly to right between my thighs.

He climbs on top of me, and kisses me. I try to control my limbs, but my legs wrap around him, and pull him toward me. I want him inside me so badly, I start pushing on his perfect bottom.

I groan, gasp, and yank him to me.

"Oh no, you don't want me at all", he says sarcastically.

"I need you", I whisper against his neck.

"Yes, you do", he with no humility, "Don't forget it."


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

Sookie POV

His tongue is like a velvet sword, plundering my mouth. It dips, swirls, twirls, strokes my tongue, then sucks on it. He knows how to knock you senseless.

As he rolls on top of me, I lose my breath for a second.

He's too busy kissing me to care, so I have to smack him on the back a couple times to get his attention.

"Wha..?" he asks, breathing heavy.

"You weigh a ton, babe. I can't breathe."

"Is that a complaint or a compliment?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not being able to breathe is a complaint, but…the rest…is a big compliment. A big one."

"A big one?" he asks with a smirk.

He readjusts himself and I draw a free breath. I wrap my legs tighter around him, pulling him closer. An interesting sight, my tanned legs twining around his white body.

He kisses my lips, my cheeks, my eyelids, my chin, my neck. He presses his tongue on my jugular, taking my pulse. He nuzzles my neck, then nips and licks.

I'm surprised. For Bill, biting was an intimate part of sex. But I'd seen Eric with women, and he kept sexual partners and dinner separate.

"Are you hungry?" I start.

He crooks an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?"

"So…what are you thinking?" I ask nervously.

"I thought we might try something", he says.

"You can be very scary sometimes", I whisper. It came from somewhere deep inside that I was ignoring.

"I know", he says unapologetically and kisses my neck again.

"So?" he asks, impatiently, and I understand this is as close as he's ever come to asking anyone permission for anything.

I nod, and it's done. He kisses down my neck, stopping at my breasts to lick my nipples, then goes downward, kissing across my stomach, then lower….I think I get his drift.

"I…." I'm not sure what to say.

"Trust me", he says and kisses me again.

He spreads my legs and dives headfirst between them. I hear my own sharp intake of breath.

"Relax" I hear him mumble against my thigh with his warm breath.

I can't sit still. He exhales once, hot, and then licks. Over and over again, he licks, his tongue diving between folds, and finally entering me. It's maddening. It's amazing.

I can feel myself getting closer, my hips rocking without my permission. I'm gasping quickly, clinging to him, as I rock against his mouth.

"That's a good girl", he says, sounding calm, cool, collected, and completely in control.

He takes a breath, licks again, and then turns his head and…bites.

Now that hurt a bit. I gasp loud and jump, but he was expecting it, and holds me down until I relax. The pain ebbs.

I know even a small nick in the femoral artery can cause a person to bleed to death in minutes.

But I feel him keep pressure on it with his tongue. Finally he relaxes his tongue and drinks. I can feel his warm, soft lips against me.

I instantly feel the pull as he sucks steadily. The sensation is amazingly pleasant.

"Mmmm." He makes the most delightful sounds. "Mmmm" followed by a moan of satisfaction. And then slurping, sucking sounds. He wraps an arm around my waist, and pulls me downward like he's trying to get all of me into his mouth.

I smile, and run my fingers through his blonde hair. "Are you enjoyin yourself?" I ask, as if I don't have the answer.

"Mmmhmmm", he responds.

Between the licking, the fondling, the idea of feeding him, maybe all of it together, I feel myself getting closer. A loud gasp as a climax rocks through me. He manages to hold on, and even pats my thigh, as if in congratulations.

Whoa…he takes one last long, hard suck, and I feel a little dizzy. He rolls the blood around in his mouth like a fine wine he doesn't want to rush.

I feel him swallow and dislodge his fangs.

"Are you full?" I ask.

"Nuh uh", he groans, and lets go. He keeps his thumb over the artery. "But I can't take anymore without risking hurting you. The only way for a vampire to be completely satisfied is to drink from multiple people. Or drain someone." He says it as if it's just another viable option.

Very quickly, he pricks his finger with his own fangs, then smears his healing blood on my wound, where it disappears as if it were never there.

"Now you're inside me forever" he whispers, "And I can't wait to be inside you for another moment."

I can feel his hips rocking. He looks up at me, his mouth covered with blood. He knows he's not a small man, and tests me quickly with two fingers. Apparently satisfied, he scoots up and plunges inside me.

Fuck. I was soaked, I swear I was, but Eric is a big boy. And he knows it. He's also had over a thousand years experience. As I gasp, I can feel his sarcastic smile against the pillow. In my mind, I can hear him say "You like?" and wink at me. He begins to move against me. His strokes are slow and smooth, as if he has all night, as if he is in complete control of himself. I'm kind of jealous of his self control.

He is quite possibly the perfect lover. He makes love as if he's trying to convince me I'm wonderful ,and he just wants to be a part of it. I know he can do this for hours, but he seems to sense my urgency and speeds up. He gasps and moans, driving me against me, and then spills inside me, hot and wet.

He kisses my breasts, and licks up my neck. "Mine, mine,mine…" he keeps repeating.

"Say you're mine", he orders. I didn't agree to it, but we both knew if there would be anything permanent between us, that was going to be part of the bargain. If I trusted him enough. "Say you're mine", he repeats.

"This was a good-bye, and you know it", I say. Dammit, why can't I stop crying?

"There is no good-bye between us, and you know it", he answers.

He sighs, and I can feel his hunger.

"I need a TruBlood", he says, getting out of bed.

"I kind of…really enjoyed it…when you fed", I say, embarrassed.

"Reallly?" he asks sarcastically, "I didn't notice when you came hard against my lips. I lost a little control at the end though, it won't happen again."

"I noticed", I said, "I'm trusting you, remember?"

"I do remember", he says.

"It still felt good", I say. "When you're getting out of control, you have a ….very strong suck."

He laughs. "You have no idea how careful I was being."

"We can do that again in a day or two?" I asked, eagerly.

"Probably tomorrow", he says, kissing the top of my head. "I'll be back", he promises.

I just made plans with him for tomorrow, and technically tomorrow night he's supposed to be back at Fangtasia. Where was Pam? It was past time he forgave her. She was devoted to him, and it wasn't right that they were apart…especially over me.

I lay back and relax. Eric with his memory was very much like Eric without it. I suppose they're more alike than I thought. More alike than I thought when I spent the night sobbing into my pillow that Eric had his memory back, and the man I loved was gone forever. When he asked me to look him in the eye. And I couldn't do it.

I shook myself to dislodge the memory. Where was he? How long did it take to go to the fridge?

I get up, and walk down the stairs.

"Eric, they should be…"

I stop instantly. My front door is wide open, and there are several blood-covered silver chains on the floor.

"Eric!" He'd clearly been taken against his will. Where? Who could help me? There was no one. Bill was gone himself.

"Pam, please hear me", I say aloud. There's no reason why she would, we certainly had never shared blood. I hoped she was somehow watching everyone who knew him. "Eric needs you", I amended.

Heels clacking on my porch. "The door's open", I call.

"So where's my maker?" she asks, coming through the door in '50s vintage Chanel, Ferragamos on her feet. "Or did you call me just for fun?"

"He's been taken", I say, and she sobers up fast. Suddenly she shivers.

"He called you?" I ask.

"Yes", she says and smiles. It must mean he's forgiven her enough to ask for help. "He's in a limo, headed south on the 310. Sounds like they're headed for New Orleans. I have to go get him."

"Not alone", I say.

"Damn little fairy bitch, I knew you were gonna say that."

"Then let's stop standin around talkin, and get out of here", I say.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Girls and a Car

"Sookie", Pam drawls, "Please tell me you don't expect to catch Eric in this little dinky piece of shit."

"It's the only car I got", I complain, as my trusty Civic rolls down the freeway, at a top speed of 55 mph.

"I don't see why we couldn't get a private plane", Pam grouses. "We'd get there before him."

"We don't know where he's goin", I shout, "And if we did, I hope you got Eric's credit card."

"I'm on the account", she says, flipping her hair. "We know he's going to New Orleans, why else would he be on the 310?"

"How do we know that?" I ask. "Maybe they're takin him to some shack in the bayou. We have to follow him."

"They're going 80 mph, Sookie, follow him where?" she spits.

"Unless you got a better idea, just…shut the fuck up", I say.

"Oh! The bad Sookie has come out to play, how splendid for me. This will be a fun road trip.."

"Wait a second, I do have a better idea. Can you ask him what kind of limo they're in? Maybe we can track down the company and have the police pull them over", I say.

"A great idea, but no, I can't ask him what kind of limo they're in. Neither of us are mind readers, you've cornered the market on that. He can call me. We each know when the other is in danger. But it's not like a face to face conversation" she says.

"Dammit!" I shout. "He's been kidnapped, Bill has been accused of sumpthin and disappeared….I think we have to assume the worst. Do you know New Orleans vampires? Do they have a headquarters or sumpthin?"

"I know of them", she says distastefully. "New Orleans is the ultimate vampire mecca. The darkness, death, drama…it's like Disney World for humans. You have to love a place where families wash the tombs of their dead ancestors every year."

"And?" I ask when she stops.

"And, they're on…Bourbon Street", she says.

"Bourbon Street? With the tourists? In plain sight?"

"No better place to hide", she says, "Human aren't very quick on the uptake. But I don't think they'll talk to me, and I know they won't talk to you. Walking in there is a death sentence."

"They're gonna talk to me", I insist. "They have to."

"You've always been confident, doll face, I'll give ya that", she says, drawing on plump red lips with her NARS Cruella lip pencil.

She sobers. "We have to find him, Sookie. It's the only thing that matters."

"I know that", I say. "That's why they have to talk to me. But, it's weird…Bill is still King of Louisiana. Can they kidnap someone without his permission? And what about Bill? Did they kidnap him too?"

"I've been thinking this over the whole time in this car, Sookie. The New Orleans vampires have always been a law unto themselves, and no one interfered with them. But they never did anything like kidnap a King. They're not that stupid."

"Would they take Eric?" I ask.

"Kidnapping a sheriff is off their radar too. It's more important to find out why they took him than to find out where he is. They can move too fast for us to track. If we can eliminate the reason, they may give him back", she says. "If it was the New Orleans vamps that is, it could be…anybody."

"I think we oughta start there", I confirm.

"If we could follow them closely…", she growls, then stops. "As his progeny, it's my right to ask if they know where he is. You will stay outside with the tourists…or they'll just…eat you."

"I will not, Pam. They're not going to eat me. And won't they at least respect the law not to feed on another vampire's human? That seems to be a pretty universal rule, and it's saved me a lot. They can't touch me, I'm Bill'sssssss..…"

Oh shit. My shoulders droop.

"If I recall, you are no longer his, and haven't been for over a year", she says. "Are you Eric's?"

"No", I moan.

"It's a fine kettle you've put yourself in, dear", she says.

"I like my independence, Pam. Wait a second, I could be yours!"

Her head swivels around and her eyebrow goes up. "Excuse me?"

"For show, Pam, c'mon, it might work."

"Sookie, stop", she says, holding up a hand. "Sookie, stop….I am only a hundred years old, even if they believed that story, I couldn't defend you and they would know it. If you said you were Eric's….would he back it up? It has to be believable. It has to be in his eyes, in his voice…they'll know."

"I don't know", I honestly. "We were…separating. I wasn't going to see him again. We were simply saying good-bye."

Pam looks surprised. "Much as it pisses me off, I think he loves you", she says.

"He said he did, but…I can't be with him. I told him he had to move out", I say.

"Pull over here dear", she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"If you broke his heart, you can fuckin walk to New Orleans", she answers.

"Pam, it's complicated", I say. "It's to protect him. I'm a danger to him…you know it. You saw what happened in front of the Moon Goddess Emporium. You lost your relationship with him…for the same reason I have. I'm no good for him."

"Well hallelujah to that", she says, "But, do you think he cares?"

"It's only because he drank my blood", I whisper.

"Normally I wouldn't want to help you cross a bridge, but because I'm starting to think you may actually be the dumbest waitress in the state of Louisiana, I'm going to give you some advice. I've seen him with royalty. I've seen him with supermodels. I've seen him with the most beautiful women in the world. The most powerful. He told me when he was young and not careful, he killed his fair share. But now, he feeds on them until he's tired of them, then glamours them. Not one ever meant anything to him. He doesn't feign feelings. Sookie, he loves you. I can't imagine why, but he does. Now answer my question – if you said you were his, would he back it up?"

"I don't know, Pam. He asked me to be, but I wouldn't. If he thought it would save me, he probably would. If he thought it would hurt me, he probably wouldn't", I answer. "As for bein believable, well, I don't know, you'd have to ask him…"

"They are GOING to ask him, SOOKIE. IF WE WERE IN A ROOM TOGETHER, AND YOU SAID YOU WERE HIS…WOULD HE BACK IT UP?" she yells.

"Yes."

"Thank God", she says, "I was beginning to think you couldn't form a declarative sentence."

"I just don't want to hurt him", I say with honesty. "At least no more than I already have."

Sometime later, I get into an exit lane, and pull into a 24 hour 7/11.

"Sookie, what are you doing?", she asks.

"It won't take a minute", I say and jump out of the car and go inside.

A minute later, she watches me strangely as I run past the car with a flyswatter in my hand, with a key attached.

Then I run back, and give back the bathroom key, and emerge a few minutes later with snacks and a cup.

"Whew", I say, jumping in quickly and fastening my seatbelt.

Pam picks up the cup and studies it. "Big. Gulp. Sookie, I get the feeling you don't actually understand how following someone works."

"You said yourself we were too far behind. I haven't seen them in hours. The first thing we have to do when we get there is find somewhere for you to go to ground. It will only be a few hours until dawn."

"It's New Orleans, there are plenty of choices", she says. "Maybe I'll try a mausoleum this time."

"Ooookay", I say, pulling out of the parking lot.

Traffic was getting heavier, even this time of night, as we approached the city. Lanes fed into each other, became new freeways, the whole thing was confusing, but I couldn't afford to get too lost.

The thought of stuffing Pam in the trunk for the next 12 hours didn't appeal to me. Actually, that was hilarious.

"Is something funny?",she asks, fixing her perfect hair in the rearview mirror for the millionth time.

"I was just thinkin about you stuffed in a trunk", I say with a howl.

She got my drift. "Do you have a fucking map in this car?" she asks, suddenly serious about getting there.

"No", I say, laughing.

"Dammit, Sookie, this is not funny", she insists, but the angrier she gets, the funnier I find it.

I take a convenient exit and follow signs. I'll be paying it off for months, but…

"Staying at a nice hotel in the Historic District is probably a good idea. It's a short walk to Bourbon Street, and I can nose around the area durin the day", I tell her.

"Hey is there a vamp hotel here?" I ask her. "Like in Dallas? That would avoid havin to find a place for you to go to ground."

"I don't know, and if there is, we're not going to have time to find it right now", she says, humorless. "Tomorrow", she adds as an afterthought. "I suppose it's not a terrible idea to look for one tomorrow."

"Gee thanks", I answer.

Thankfully there's someone on duty at the Maison Dupuy, and we pull in.

The valet takes my keys, looking at me, wondering if I can afford to stay there. Pam steps out with a flourish, fluffing her hair, and looks down her nose at the valet. She hits him with her Louis Vuitton by "accident." For someone who claims to dislike me as much as she does, she can certainly be protective sometimes.

Pam flinches in the flickering lamp light as I check us in. I know she's nervous.

"I'm sure you'd like to get some rest", the bell boy says,"This way."

We follow him, and she taps her foot nervously as the elevator goes so slow, I'd like to get out and push.

He walks us to the room at a glacial pace. "Here you are", he says, and I rudely grab the key from his hand.

"Hope you have a good stay, Miss Stackhouse,Miss DeBeaufort", he says.

"Wait a second, we're real interested in seein old cemeteries and such, are there any around here?" I ask.

"Why the famous Crescent City Cemetery is just two blocks away. Tours are at 2:00, 4:00…"

"Thank you", I yell. I reach into my purse and throw a tip at him. He picks up it, confused.

The moment he's gone, we race down the hallway in the other direction.

Once outside, dawn is clearly coming.

We run down street. Two blocks can be a long way.

"Look!" she calls out. If a cop spots us, we're in trouble. "You have a good sense of direction", I say.

"Necessity", she says.

Together, we shove the gate open and she runs to the closest mausoleum, prying open the door. "The Devereaux's. They won't mind", she says. She growls when she sees the scuffed back of her right shoe.

"Get in there already!" I yell. "Meet you back here at 7:00", I say, as the door closes, and I blink into the rising sun.

I take my time getting back to the hotel. Thank goodness we got her under cover. I trudge up the stairs, unwilling to face the bell boy who undoubtedly thinks we're crazy.

I open my room door and flop on the bed. I had no luggage; Pam and I had run for the car as fast as possible. Not even a change of panties.

I get up to pull the curtains closed and turn on the air conditioner. I take off everything but my underwear, and get into bed. A deep breath. We've been running for hours, and I don't think I know how to stop. It's unnatural to lie here in bed, doing nothing, while he's out there, and they're doing God knows what to him. Maybe he didn't even go to ground. Maybe he's out there, burning, right now. The fear is so gripping, I want to jump up and randomly run down streets, looking for him.

I sigh and curl into a nervous little ball. When I can't calm down, I grab a pillow and cuddle it. He had a lot of my blood, fresh in him, and I knew he could sense me clearly, know if I was in danger.

"Eric", I whisper, wiping away a tear, "I'm here, I'm here with Pam, and we're going to rescue you. I'll find you, I swear to God, I'll find you."

I knew he could sense me, but it had never worked the other way around. As if someone were standing right there, I hear a ferocious growl in my ear, fury, that turns to terror, that turns to worry, and finally settles into desperation. I think he heard me. And I think he doesn't approve of me being here. But surely he knew we had no other choice. Pam couldn't find him alone, and there was no one else. Bill was also gone. And human police officers didn't care about crimes on vampires, even my own brother, in fact, and many approved of it. Eric knew me, and knew there was no way I was going to sit and twiddle my thumbs while he, or anyone I cared about, was in danger.

I try again. "I think you can hear me. I meant what I said, I love you."

I sob into the pillow, and fall into a light, nervous sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Marie Laveau

Sookie POV

The afternoon sun pours through the window of my hotel room and I slip my sundress back on.

Outside, the French Quarter has light foot traffic as families walk around and take snapshots of historic buildings. I know that when the sun goes down, it will be a whole different story.

There were so many old buildings, the vampire headquarters could be anywhere. Brennan's Restaurant, Jackson Square, there are at least 200 historic buildings in the area. Some of the areas date back to the late 1600's, plenty of time for vampires to set up shop and disappear.

Maybe they picked something a little more obvious. I should know better after what happened with Marnie, but some sick part of me is curious. I duck into a voodoo shop. If anyone would know…but I have to be tactful.

Along the walls are glass jars filled with hair, small cloth dolls, and books so old, they're turning to dust.

"Hello, child", I hear and jump.

"Hello, ma'am, you scared me to death", I say, clutching my purse and my heart.

"I'm sorry", she says, with a smile designed to disturb tourists.

She stops suddenly and looks me up and down. "I will read your fortune", she suggests.

"No thank you, ma'am, I did that once before, and nuthin good can come of it. But I do have a couple of questions", I say.

She doesn't say anything, but I decide to keep talking.

"Do you know if there is a vampire hotel in New Orleans?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"And of course you think I would know this. That's no question, child, the Blood Bags and Bones is 3 blocks away", she says, like I'm an idiot.

"The Blood, what?" I ask. "That's a hotel?"

"Yes, and if that's it, be on your way", she says.

"No, not quite. I'm lookin for sumpthin else. Vampirey…like a headquarters", I say.

"God Almighty, girl", she drawls in perfect Creole, "And you presume I would know this? Well I don't, and you shouldn't even be thinking about going there."

As she shoves by me, she touches my arm and stops cold, like she touched an ice cube.

Her eyes go wide.

"Ma'am?" I ask.

"Death, child. It follow you", she says, and she looks horrified.

"Death?"

"Follows you around all the time", she says. "You need a cleansing."

"The cleansing…" I start, "Would it keep the dead away? Alllll the dead?"

"If we act quickly, yes", she says.

"I don't really want to keep allll the dead away", I say, embarrassed.

"So it's more than curiosity, then? You run around with a vampire", she says, looking scandalized.

"I think it's pretty unfair for you to judge me, standin in the middle of a voodoo shop, but….yeah", I say.

"More than one", she says, shaking her head.

"If you're just gonna stand there and judge me, I'm on my way…"

"Wait", she says, taking my arm. "There is more you want to know than where to find these vampires. There is something more in your heart…."

"There's a…man", I say, "But you wouldn't approve. I'm…." I start.

"About to worry yourself sick", she finishes. "Only one place to go. To the statue of Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Her love died too young, and she mourned him all her life. She helps many women find their men again."

"Can you give me directions?" I ask, sheepishly.

"Yes", she says, "And this, is on the house. If you are going into danger, take it."

She gives me a tiny glass vial. "Drink it down in one gulp if you are near death. It will protect you."

I thank her and leave. At the nearest trash can, I throw out the little vial.

Eric POV

Damn Sookie. She should never have come here. I didn't want Pam here either, but she was the only one who would hear me. Sookie is going to rescue me, she said. It was no mystery why I loved her, why almost everyone loved her. I had to get to her.

"Grraaahhh!"

I struggle hard against the chains tying my hands behind my back and holding me to the chair. 50 lbs of pure silver. Godric, on his best day, couldn't have broken them.

There is a woman standing in front of me. Brunette hair in a bun, medium height, slim build, long legs encased in a pencil skirt. She wears a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She looks at me through small glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"The more you struggle, Mr. Northman, the deeper the chains dig into your skin", she advises. Then she bends over my chair and puts her face close to mine. "It will hurt worse."

I growl at her through gritted teeth. "Let. Me. Go." At least she has the intelligence to jump back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My employer wants a word with you", she answers.

"And who is your employer?" I growl. I'm too angry to do anything else.

"You'll meet him soon", she says.

"It is not customary to leave someone tied up like this", I grit out. Custom and tradition were important to vampires. Not only were many of us "old world", we knew we'd meet again many times over the centuries, and it was best to be nice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Northman, you're absolutely right", she said. "You must be thirsty. Can I get you something? What's your favorite blood type?"

"I'm not thirsty", I say, still trying to struggle with the chains.

"I insist", she answers. "O Neg, or something more specific?"

"Dammit, I want you to release me! I want to know what's going on here. I don't want a TruBlood!"

"TruBlood?" she asks, all innocence. "Mr. Northman, we don't drink TruBlood here. Horrible stuff. I don't know how you swallow it. "

She rings a little bell, and a tiny, bent over old woman enters.

"Allegra, O Neg please", the girls says. The old woman leaves.

"You feed on humans, then", I say, It wasn't a question.

"Of course!" she says brightly. "That's what they're there for."

She was a little too happy about it. Something was going on here.

"That's the ONLY thing they're there for", she corrects.

"Are you…San…Sanguinistas?" I ask. Shit, this just keeps getting better.

"You're sharp, Mr. Northman, we are indeed", she says.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Do you know Nan Flannigan?" she asks.

I knew her well enough to stake her.

"I've heard of her. She's on TV right?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "We already know you and Mr. Compton know her well. Knew her well. She's dead. But you knew that, didn't you?"

I say nothing. Let her wait.

"She was last seen entering the premises of King Compton, where you also were. She and 5 bodyguards went in. No one came out", she says.

Silence. It's irking her. I can tell she's a young vampire, easily brainwashed by an older one.

"Mr. Northman", she huffs. "Did you and King Compton kill Nan Flannigan?"

"You seem to know everything already, you tell me", I say.

"We know you did." Her voice wavers. This isn't going how she expected.

"And your employer has his feelings hurt about it?" I ask.

"The Great Revelation was the worst thing that ever happened to vampire kind. She and the Authority preach a lifestyle of mainstreaming. Even drinking foul artificial liquid and calling it blood. It's a crime against vampire kind. You feed on humans, we know it, and we've had it confirmed. We wondered if you were one of us, Mr. Northman", she says.

"I'm not", I answer. "Yes, I have fed on humans in the past, whether it was against the law or not, and still feed on them occasionally. But I don't think of them as animals, and I don't purposely harm them."

"You're very kind with them then." She takes a deep breath. "At least you're not a radical mainstreamer, that counts in your favor."

"My favor?" I ask. "You've had all your questions answered, and I've had none. Why did you take me specifically? My patience is running out."

She giggles. "Your patience, Mr. Northman?" She shrugs her shoulders. "What exactly do you think you can do?" She eyeballs the impossibly heavy chain holding me down.

I growl and she backs off. "Tell your employer to get his ass in here right now. Or you're going to find out."

She steps back.

At that moment, the old woman walks through the door – leading a human child in chains. No more than 10 years old.

"Help, help me….", the little girl cries, helplessly, as if she's asked before and been denied before.

"No", I say firmly.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Northman. I've tried her, she's sweet. All the young ones are", she croons. "I know you've had them before."

A different time, a different place, a different me. But yes, I had. I never took too much though. And yes, they were delicious. I've done things, terrible things. Things I didn't want others to know about, things it would crush Sookie to know I did, and a few things I don't want to think about myself. But this is not something I can do.

"No, helllp! Help!" the little girl struggles and I close my eyes.

"You've made your point, let her go", I say. "I'll wait patiently."

"This wasn't a demonstration, Mr. Northman. My employer will be along very shortly. This is…lunch", she says and leads the girl to me.

"I can't trust you enough to untie you", she croons.

"The only intelligent thing you've said today", I mumble.

"But", she holds the little girl inches from me. I try to turn my head away. "You can bite her from here."

"Get away from me", I grit out.

"Bite her, Mr. Northman", she orders.

"No. I will not bite her, you crazy fucking bitch", I hiss.

"Suit yourself then", she says, grabs the screaming child, and bites.

I want to look away, but can't. The woman sucks and sucks, her speed increasing.

"You're going to kill her!" I yell. "You've had enough."

The girl can't struggle anymore and goes limp.

"Stop it…", I try to stand up, but know I can't.

I watch as the light goes out of the little girl's eyes.

The woman drops her on the floor, and kicks away the dead body.

"You shouldn't feel any sorrier for them than humans do for cows. So I had some veal, as they call it, today. So sue me", she smiles.

Oh my God, Sookie. Go home. These vampires are crazy.

Sookie POV

I look up at Marie Laveau as the sun sets. Did she really answer prayers? It reads on the statue that she was not only the Voodoo Queen, but nominated to be a Catholic Saint.

"Let me find him", I whisper. I'm afraid to say anything else.

The atmosphere in the Quarter is changing by the minute as the sun sinks.

People are coming out into the street, some with beads around their necks, the kind Jason had on when he got home from Spring Break in high school, some of them clearly forgot their clothes when they left the house, and some are dressed as vampires.

I walk down the block near our hotel and come to the cemetery.

"Hey, there is one!" I shout.

Half an hour after sunset, Pam is on the sidewalk near the Crescent City Cemetery, tapping her shoe.

She looks down at her Cartier watch. "You said 7:00, it's 7:15", she complains.

"I'm trying to tell you sumpthin", I say, walking up to her. "There is a vamp hotel and it's right there on Bourbon Street! The Blood Bags and Bones!"

"The whhhat? You see, this is why other vampires don't trust the New Orleans crowd. They're seriously over the top. The Hotel Carmilla in Dallas, it sounds safe, inviting, upscale, even a tourist trap, but these vamps, what do they do? Name their hotel The Blood Bags and Bones. Who the hell names a hotel that?" she grouses.

I'm enjoying her rant, she usually doesn't go off on other vampires. But Eric could be running out of time.

"It seems to be pretty popular, all kinds of humans are standin around out there waitin for a glimpse", I say.

"Because the stupid fucking humans are stupider than the stupid fucking vampires", she complains. "If some of you only knew just how close you'd come to bleeding to death in someone's mouth…."

"Ewww", I say.

"I speak only the truth, Sookie", she says.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask. "They'll know us. They probably already know we're here. If we check into the vampire hotel, it will either make them go further into hiding, or draw them out to the surface."

"You get smarter every day, Sookie", she comments.

I roll my eyes.

"I think it will make them come out", she says, "You don't kidnap a sheriff and hope to keep it quiet. They're making a statement."

"A statement like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, doll, that's what we're trying to figure out", she says rolling her eyes.

"What do you think they could want?" I wonder out loud. "Do they want ransom?"

"Most vampires have more money than they know what to do with. We've had centuries to invest it, even longer to earn it", she says, "It's definitely not about money. Maybe they want something else. Someone else."

"Pam, are you thinkin…"

She said too much and she knows it. I study her eyes, but she looks away.

"You're wishin you could glamour me right about now, aren't ya?" I ask.

"Oh shut up", she says and starts walking.

I'm not going to get anything more out of her right now, but I file it away that she's keeping things from me. Pam would sell out anyone, including me, to get Eric back safely. She'd trade the whole world and everyone in it to get him back.

The interior of the hotel seemed to be taken from a vampire décor handbook – black, white, and red. The walls were black, with white trim, with occasional art work in bright red and burgundy.

"Let me do the talking", Pam says, as we approach the check-in desk.

"May I help you?" the lady asks, as she looks up from her computer. Her skin is so starkly white, the remainder of her veins can be seen through her translucent skin.

It's frightening, but Pam doesn't flinch.

"I need two rooms, adjacent", Pam purrs, and pulls out her gold card. "A bed in each. One must be light blockable."

The woman at the desk looks me over. "Is this yours? Just to let you know, we do take a deposit on pets, so you could save money by having one room with one bed, with a pallet on the floor for her."

"What the fuck?" I scream.

Pam turns around levels me with a glare. "She doesn't have much self control", Pam says.

"She's not mine…" she adds. "She belongs to my maker. And I'm afraid he spoils her sumpthin awful", she croons.

The woman winks. "I understand. Your name?"

We both freeze. What do we do?

"Pamela Swynton DeBeaufort", Pam says, "And Sookie Stackhouse."

Well there it was. We'd officially declared ourselves to the entire city, and certainly every vampire in it.

"Very good", the woman says, and waves over a bell boy. "Your luggage."

"It was a split second road trip", Pam says "No luggage."

"Very well, Nathaniel, take them to their rooms", she says and a young man, human, walks over to us with a key.

The elevator glides smoothly up, and we step out on the 15th floor. I suppose it was too much to ask to meet another telepath.

I'm surprised that it smells like every hotel in the world.

Pam fits the key in the lock. "This one is yours", the bell boy says, "And this is the adjacent room. There's a door between the two also."

"Thank you", Pam says with a smile, and slips him a tip.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Now we go inside and think", she says.

"Your pet!" I scream when the door closes. "They are RUDE here!"

"This is Nawlins, honey", she answers.

"At least in Texas, they called us "human companions", here I'm like your effing dog!"

She smirks. "Yes, my effing dog, and be glad they presumed we were together. If they hadn't, someone down there would have grabbed you…" She looks down the front of my sundress. "Guaranteed."

"We can't just sit here", I grouse.

"I agree. We've got to go to the vamps and find out what they know. I don't suppose I could talk you into staying outside until I've established if Eric is even in the building?" she asks.

"Nope", I say.

"I thought not", she says. "Let's go."

Outside, there is a frenzy as night has fallen over Bourbon Street. Tourists trying to snap pictures of vampires. People holding signs that say "Vamps, Go to Hell." They had courage to come here to do that. But with all the cameras, I guess they felt safe. Not a good idea.

"This way." Pam leads me down a dark alley to an office building. It's the tallest structure here, and all modern glass.

"It's so….well, not old", I say.

"Sookie, how many vampires do you know who collect antiques? Eric has the most modern taste of anyone I ever met, human or vampire."

We walk up to a door with a normal looking call box.

Pam pushes the button.

"Can I help you?" the man asks over the intercom.

"Yes, is there anyone available to meet with me tonight?" Pam asks sweetly.

"Why do you need to meet with someone?" he asks.

"A missing vampire" she says.

There is dead silence, a few moments later, a different person comes on the line.

"From what area?" he asks.

"Area 5", she says, rolling her eyes.

"That's not our jurisdiction; I suggest you speak to the sheriff…"

"It's the sheriff who has disappeared", she interrupts.

Silence.

"We can accommodate you tomorrow night, perhaps", he says.

"This also has to do with the King of Louisiana", Pam says, and I'm shocked. That was a card I hadn't anticipated her playing.

The door buzzes and opens.

"Now just keep your mouth shut", she says.

For now, I agree.

We're met in a spectacular lobby by an ancient looking vampire. He looks like he was turned when he was 100.

"Your name?" he asks.

"Pamela Swynton DeBeaufort", she answers, "It's my maker who's missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that, child", the man says soothingly.

He notices me and his eyes crinkle.

"Is this a tribute?" he asks, "I hope you understand we can't accept. The media is everywhere these days."

Pam puts her hand over my mouth.

"No, she belongs to my maker. She's very loyal, just had to come along", she says.

Old as dirt or not, he rakes me with his eyes. "Lucky man, this…."

"Sheriff Northman of Area 5", she says.

"This Sheriff Northman", he says. "Lucky indeed."

"My eyes are up here", I say, glaring at him.

He smiles coldly.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of him", the vampire says. "We know of no missing vampires in the area. Why do you think he's here?"

"He was kidnapped!" I yelled. Pam squeezes my hand until it hurts.

"Kidnapped?" the vampire asks.

"Yes," Pam says, "And brought to New Orleans. Naturally, I assumed you were the highest authority to come to. And I wanted to pay my respects."

"Come along", he says, pulled in by her compliments, "I'll see if Joseph can meet with you."

I couldn't stop looking around. Once inside, the place was magnificent.

Joseph waits for us at the top of the stairs.

His smile was like honey. Warmth radiated off him, and being near him nearly knocked me senseless.

"I believe Joseph is quite old", Pam says, looking between us.

"Yes, quite old indeed", he says with a brilliant smile. Being around Godric had been like being around the divine. He was all forgiving, and he made you feel safe. Joseph was like that, but much stronger.

"I'll be 5,000 next month", he says sheepishly.

"5,000! Wow!" I exclaim and he laughs.

"I didn't do anything to deserve it, I just stuck around", he says, "But please, come into my office."

Is this what Eric would be like in a couple thousand years? I could not imagine it by any stretch of my imagination. And my stomach churned painfully. I would never know what Eric would become.

His office is starkly white with a simple wooden desk. He points to chairs.

"Please…"

We sit. "Now tell me what happened, child."

Pam explains what happened with Eric, his disappearance, the trip to New Orleans.

"If you know where he is…please", she says.

"So you think we may have taken him", he says with a smile.

"Joseph, you're not the usual Nawlins vampire", Pam says, and it seems she's completely fallen under his spell too. "Someone here might have."

"I will keep my ear to the ground, and I assure you that if anyone took him, they will be punished", he says. "But I believe Stanley also mentioned that this has something to do with the King of Louisiana?"

"Bill Compton" Pam clarifies. "He also disappeared, weeks ago. We were under orders to look for him…but we never found him. It's possible he's been taken by the same people."

"This is serious indeed", Joseph says. "It can't get out that Louisiana has no acting monarch, the state would be in chaos. We need to find King Compton quickly. Or be forced to appoint someone else."

"I can assure you, I'm doing everything I can to find him", Pam says. "If you hear anything about Eric…we're staying at the Blood Bags and Bones."

He cringes.

"I don't know what's to become of us if these young vampires don't learn to control themselves. And stop terrifying humans", he says.

It seemed to me that the older a vampire was, the kinder he became, but I bet Joseph was just as cruel when he was the same age as the vampires he was talking about. Godric told me on the roof that night that he could take some credit for how Eric turned out.

I guess I'm becoming cynical.

Ten minutes later, we're back on Bourbon Street, with a screaming crowd of humans and vampires, smashing empty bottles of TruBlood, with fake blood dripping down them…

"I called out to him the entire time we were in there", Pam says. "Maybe he just couldn't communicate, but I don't think he's there."

I squeeze my eyes closed, but they're wet anyway. "This was the only real lead we had", I whisper. "He could be anywhere."

"Remember how I said the reason they took him is more important than where he is?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Why does someone kidnap a sheriff? As far as I know, he doesn't owe them anything, they're not enemies. They want him for some other reason. A reason they don't mind advertising to take someone as prominent as he is", she says.

"You're bein mysterious again, Pam, I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm angry, tell me what you're talkin about."

"They have a cause they're advertising for, Sookie", she said, like I was the stupidest person on earth.

"And?" I ask.

"We should talk back at the room", she says. Why does she sound nervous? And almost sad?

I hesitate to go with her, but remember no matter what happens, I've done this before. I've been down some very scary paths, and Pam would do nothing to harm Eric, and she knew her relationship with him would be toast if she did anything to harm me. I didn't know if that would stop her from doing what she needed to do to save his life. Just give him back to me! Marie, help me find him.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiveness

I'm jumping at shadows as we walk into the hotel, then I cringe as I get in the small elevator with her.

I'm walking into a trap, and I know it. And I think she knows I know it.

Her cell phone rings and I jump.

She holds it to her ear. "Has the package arrived?

"A different package", I hear on the other end, "The brother, and the red head."

I jump to grab the phone, and tackle her. "Jason!"

"Sookie!" Pam cries, and shakes me off. "Dammit, Sookie, we are not wrestlers."

The elevator doors open and we fall through them together onto the carpet.

"Hey, get your asses over here!" she screams and several male vampires grab me and twist my arms behind my back.

"Sookie, for God sake, if you didn't always overreact this wouldn't be necessary. I had to have the guards because I know you too well", she spits.

They drag me down the hall to the room, then shove me through it, where I fall on the floor.

"I trusted you, you evil bitch!" I shout.

"Here we go with the dramatics, I swore I would never meet anymore more dramatic than I am, and then there comes you…a human of all things", she complains.

"What do you want with my brother?" I ask, facedown on the carpet.

"Let her up", Pam says. They let me go. I look around the room, like a wild animal in a cage, trying to gauge the threat.

"Out", she says to the guard, and nods to the door. They leave.

"I don't want anything with your pretty brother", she says. "The only reason I can imagine he's here is that he came with the red head."

"Jessica", I say, "You know her. Jessica."

"Jessica", Pam repeats, making a face. "Fine."

"So why did my brother follow Jessica here? Why is she here in the first place?" I ask.

"Probably for the same reason I am", Pam says.

I rub my forehead as it clicks.

"Bill's here, and probably in trouble, right? Of course she followed his call", I moan.

"I didn't know for sure", she says, "I was thinking about it cramped up in that damn mausoleum all day. But yes, that's my thinking. She has no other reason to suddenly show up."

"So what's the "other" package?" I ask, "The one you expected?"

She rolls her eyes. "The one that always shows up when you're in danger."

"Bill", I whisper, hanging my head. "So was Bill already here hiding out? Or did he come here to save me? "

"I don't know everything, doll", she says.

"You always know more than you say", I respond. "Eric told me he thought I was "harboring" Bill. Did he commit a crime?"

"I knew the Authority asked Eric to find him. But if you recall, my maker and I have been on the outs for months. Over you. I haven't been privy to what's going on in his life", she complains.

"So we think Bill is here, but we don't know whether he's been here hiding from the Authority, or if he just got here, looking for me , but we think Jessica heard his call. Eric is being held by someone who wants to make a statement, but we don't know who. Am I up to speed? If you're fuckin with me again, Pam…"

"No!" she says, "That's all of it. All of it I knew and you didn't. The guards are for…well you know you."

"And to stop me from warnin Bill, right? If these people want to get their hands on someone important, a King is better than a sheriff. You hoped to make a trade", I say.

"He's my maker, Sookie!" she cries, a bloody tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know that. I can't hold you responsible for your actions. But you can't do this…" I start.

"The hell if I can't!" she yells, "Bill Compton would do the same in a heartbeat. He silvered Eric and tried to trap him in concrete, or did you conveniently forget that little fact? I didn't. It took me an hour to dig him up, and two hours to get the concrete out of my hair. If I'd had to cut it, somebody would be dead. Bill ordered Eric's henchman to kill me. I don't have any sympathy for the man."

"It's wrong, Pam, it's wrong and you know it", I tell her.

"And you", she says, in a way that is so hateful, I think the worst of her feelings for me are about to come out. "I know you still have feelings for Bill. I know you're friends with him. Who knows what else. You were trying to decide whose heart to break last time I checked in. So, just like you, you broke them both. He pushed me aside for a woman who doesn't give a shit about him!"

I sigh. "He didn't push you aside, Pam, he's just angry you disobeyed him, but he's probably not even that anymore. He called you, didn't he?"

She rubs a tear, and smears blood everywhere. "You'll always be his little girl", I say.

She bursts into tears. I couldn't imagine ever seeing Pam in this condition.

"But we can't do it, honey, it's immoral. And Bill would never go along with posing as a hostage", I say.

"Not even for you?" she asks.

"Maybe for me, but how would we get either of them out once the kidnappers found out? Much less both of them", I grumble. "Neither of us is leavin without Eric."

"Do you love him?" she asks, "Honestly?"

"I do. I told him I do, and I told you I do. But I also told both of you we can't be together. This is why…" I jump up, furious.

"THIS is why…always more trouble, more drama, Eric knows I'm here, I'm sure of it. So he's probably off somewhere swearing to do whatever somebody says if they don't hurt me", I yell.

"For God sake, Sookie, sit down", Pam says, sounding more like herself.

"I will not!"

"You sound like a crazy woman", she says, and yanks me down to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's you and me, Pam. Don't take my hand if you don't mean it. No more lies, no more half truths. It's just you and me, and we're going to get him out. We ARE going to get him out." I hold out my hand, and she takes it.

I shriek as she pulls me into a fierce hug. What the hell?

"So what do we do?" she asks, "Because I'm really terrified. The trade idea was my only plan."

"We find Bill Compton", I say. "He has as much to answer for as Eric does. As I do. We're helping each other here. When we find Bill, we'll find out what he's doing here, and what he did that made him a public enemy."

"How do we find him?" Pam asks. "Jessica is his progeny, she would never tell us. If I were her, I'd go to the true death before I ever betrayed Eric."

I squeeze my eyes closed. "Pam?"

"Yes?"

"I'm about to do something immoral", I say.

"Say it isn't so", she says.

"Jessica won't talk to us. But she may talk to Jason before she knows we're on to her", I say.

"And your brother is the village idiot", she says.

"Pam! He is not. But he does have a hard time keepin his mouth shut. I would be betraying Jason. And putting both he and Jessica in harm's way."

"Something has to give, Sookie", Pam says.

"I'll do it", I say. "Does he know you know he's in New Orleans?"

"Oh heck no, I just had my eye on Jessica since I thought about it half the day."

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Here", she says, "Your brother seems to be having a ball."

"Sounds like him. What reason can we give for bein here? If we confess that Eric has been taken, Jessica may be reluctant to take us to Bill", I say.

"We're gonna have to figure this out as we go", she says.

We take the preemptive gesture and seek them out.

I knock on the door and Jason opens it, shocked.

"Sookie! What are you doin here?" he asks, and hugs me. He can clearly see Pam behind me.

He just looks at her.

"I'd love to come in, thank you", Pam says sarcastically.

Jason steps aside.

Jessica is pacing nervously.

"Jess", I say.

"Sookie, thank God you're here, how did you hear about Bill?" she asks. "And what is _she _doing here?"

"Well, we knew he'd been taken, and now Eric has been taken", I tell her, hugging her. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

She narrows her eyes.

"Bill told me Eric was the one chasing him", she says, and squeezes her lips closed, knowing she's said too much already.

"Jessica, please, we have to find them both…" I start.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but I never know what team you're playing for", she accuses. "And this one would sacrifice Bill for Eric without a second thought…"

She nods toward Pam.

"If I tell you, I'd lead you right to him. I can't take that chance", she says. There's no point playing games anymore. They know why we've come.

"Listen, little girl", Pam booms, "If anything happens to my maker because of you, I'll personally cut off your pretty little head."

"Pam!" I shout. Good going Pam, now she won't tell us anything.

Pam cracks her knuckles in a way I've never seen her do before. "You two go on now", she says, nodding to Jason. "There's lots to see in New Orleans. This is between progeny. I'll get it out of her."

"Pam no!" I scream.

Jessica steps back from us.

"If you do this, Sookie…", she says, looking at me. "I'll never forgive you."

"You don't need to talk to her, you need to talk to me", Pam says. "If I were you, I'd start talking."

"Jessica, please just tell us where Bill is", I beg. "I'm not tryin to betray Bill. I want to get them both out of here safe and sound."

"You're a fuckin traitor, Sookie", Jessica whispers.

Was it always going to come to this? No matter how Bill and Eric tried to get along, it never worked. I knew I was the reason, just like always, that they felt no compunction about betraying each other.

I knew choosing neither of them had been the right idea. It was the only way to remove the problem – myself. It seemed like the perfect solution. Everywhere, except in my heart.

That place that ached to hear the quiet resonance of his baritone whisper against my ear. The smell of ice, and the desperate desire to keep him warm. An ache that appeared other places too as I thought of being swallowed by his huge strong arms as he kissed me like it was his last day on earth. Other than all that, walking away was the right idea. I'd used my head before, and it didn't help anybody. Maybe it was time to follow my heart.

My voice turns cold. "Jessica, please", I say, "I want to help them both. I want to save Bill too. I want us to work together, and I want to keep our friendship. But I can live without it."

"It's all about _him_, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is", I say.

"Sookie, you could talk yourself into a coma", Pam says, rolling her eyes. "Let me handle this."

"No, don't hurt her", I say.

"Sookie, I swear if you…." Pam yelled.

"Come on, Pam", I say, opening my eyes wide so she'll figure out it's a ruse.

"Obviously she's not going to tell us anything", I say, dragging Pam to the door. "Just let me talk to my brother for a minute."

"I'm not tellin you shit, Sookie, that vamp done nuthin but almost get you killed a dozen times", he says.

"Just give us a second", I say and drag him into the hallway. It's got to be fast, I don't trust Pam in there with Jessica.

"Honey, I think we're both in way over our heads", I say to Jason.

"I trust Jess", he says.

"I know that", I say. "But I think we're in serious trouble here. In a vampire hotel. We don't know either of them can protect us. Pam is a hundred and Jessica is frickin two. Please, just…keep in touch with me. I'll have my phone on, call me. Wherever you are…I can get to you…"

"We're not goin anywhere, Sookie, and I trust Jessica, just leave us alone", he says, turns on his heel, walks back into the room.

I open the door. "Come on, Pam, this is the most we're going to get out of them."

"Sookie, she'd talk, I promise…" Pam says, staring hard at Jessica.

"No, let's go", I say.

I hear a big relieved breath from Jessica followed by "I thought that bitch was gonna kill me."

I won't speak until we open the door. Pam sits on the bed with a growl.

"Sookie, whatever the hell that was back there…you might have lost us time to get to Eric. Jessica could be leaving right now…if anything happens to him, I'd never forgive you…"

"She's not leavin", I say. "Jason told me they're not goin anywhere. He's here. Bill is somewhere in the building."

"He really is the village idiot, Sookie", she says, but she's smiling.

"So we follow them", I say. "Stick one of those guards near the door. Not to stop them, just to come back and tell us where they're goin."

"You really do have a devious mind", Pam says. "I'll talk to my boys."

Hours go by and there's nothing to do but sit and wait. When there's a knock at the door, we both jump sky high.

Pam sticks her head out the door. "She's on the move. Service elevator."

We slip out of the room, and wait for the elevator to come back. Pam presses "Laundry" and down we go.

When the doors open, we both look around the industrial room. We don't see anyone. There are enormous washers and dryers, some noisily spinning.

A voice. We both spin around. A whoosh and she's suddenly in front of us.

"How the hell did you find us?" Jessica asks.

"Her brother is an idiot", Pam says, planting a hand on her hip.

"Pam, this is really not the time!" I shout.

"Jason wouldn't have told you…" Jessica starts.

"He didn't have to, honey, I've known my brother for longer than you. Now where he is?"

"Here", we turn and look, and there is Bill, clad in his usual Civil War era thermal and brown pants. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy", I say.

"I was easy as pie", Pam corrects.

"What are you doing here, Bill? Did you commit some kind of crime?" I ask.

He considers answering. "The Sanguinistas wanted to recruit me for their evil cause. I refused. The Authority asked me to say I had reconsidered and go under cover for them. You don't try to fool the Sanguinistas, you don't go near them. There was no way I was going to do that. I heard they put out a warrant for my arrest, and I went into hiding."

"Then we have to make it okay with the Authority", I insist "Eric is missing too. Please, Bill, we have to find him. Do you have any idea where he is? It seems like either the Authority or the Sanguinistas took him."

"He was appointed by the Authority to find me. It's him I've been hiding from. He's been chasing me down", he says.

"He hasn't been chasin very hard", I say. "He searched my house although he knew you weren't there. He's draggin his feet, Bill, lettin you get away."

"You always did think the best of everyone", he says. "And I know you have feelings for him. Unless the Authority has figured out what you said is true, they wouldn't interrupt him in the middle of his investigation. "

"That leaves the Sanguinistas", I say.

"Yes",he answers, "And they have only one belief structure. That humans exist as food for vampires, and that is all. If they see you, Sookie, they will kill you. It's your only purpose in their minds. You have to run, even faster than I did."

"I'm not leavin without him", I say.

"Dammit, Sookie", Bill curses. "Haven't you put your neck on the line too many times for him already?"

"I love him."

He looks down at the floor. "If I could go back and kill him before he tricked you into drinking his blood, I would. I'll never forgive him for that. I've heard you say you love both of us at one time or another. I'm not going to let you risk yourself. I'm not telling you anything, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Bill Compton…" Pam screams, but I put my hand on her arm. Bill could kill her in seconds.

"How far I risk myself is my choice", I hiss. "I'm not leavin New Orleans without Eric."

He shakes his head sadly. "Are you his?" he asks.

"No", I say, "Not yet."

"Yet?" he asks. "Sounds like you're considering it. You know what he is, Sookie! You know what he's capable of!"

"If it was you, Bill, if it was you…wouldn't you want me to help you? And Jessica?"

"Jessica is helping me", he nods to her. "As for you, no, I never wanted you to risk yourself. But…it would be for me, Sookie."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, BILL COMPTON", I shout. "It's okay for me to risk myself for you, but not for him?"

"What do you want me to say? That I think Eric Northman is worth saving? I do not. That I want him alive? I do not. That I think he can protect you? I do not. That I want to imagine him…touching you? I do not. It's better for him to disappear for good."

Pam is shaking.

"Tell me what you know!" I shout. I can't be nice anymore.

"If he hasn't cooperated, odds are he's dead already", Bill says.

Pam jumps. "If he were in danger, I'd know."

"So why hasn't he given you more information?" he asks.

"I haven't heard from him since…he told me where he was going in the limo", she says, near tears.

"Then they probably staked him on the way down", Bill says.

Pam bursts into tears.

"Tell me where their headquarters are, Bill", I shout.

"No", he answers. "It's for your own good. He's…"

"I KNOW WHAT HE IS!" I scream and burst into tears. "I know he's hurt people, killed people, I know he's done horrible things, and I don't know even a small fraction of them. I don't care about his history, his past, it doesn't matter. I don't care what he's done. I forgive him for EVERYTHING.I Iove him that much. Now tell me where he is!" I hiss.

Stunned silence from everyone, including me.

"They're on Royal Street", he says. "Go home. Go to your hotel. Or go to hell, I don't care."

Pam's eyes are wide and her mouth has fallen open.

I grab for her arm, but she's already run for the elevator.

We race in and push "Ground Floor." Pam takes my hand and links her arm through mine.

Eric POV

It hurts. There are silver chains stuck into my neck, my arms, my ankles, as they apply more weight to hold me down. They were having a tough time of it.

A silver throwing star is stuck to one cheek.

"Again, Mr. Northman?" the little bitch asks, and sprays colloidal silver into my eyes again.

"Argghhh!"

"This can all stop, right now", the man says. "All you have to do is say a few words. You either join us or tell us where King Compton is so he can. It's one of you or the other."

"Go." I say, spitting blood out of my mouth. "To. Hell."

"Arghhh!"

She hits me in the eye again.

Being tortured, it's occurred to me more than once to sell out Bill Compton. There are several reasons it would advantageous to me to have him gone. But it would hurt her. She could never live with herself, and she could never be happy with me again if she knew it was my fault he was in their hands. Or dead.

That's what I want more than anything – for her to be happy, with me. She came here to find me, surely that means something. I know, believe me I know, why she wants to keep her distance. Why she doesn't believe me. The person I was, was a reaction to the painful world around me. The heartlessness. Maybe my new life was fueled by the revenge I swore myself to in the old one.

Is there a chance she could be more careful with me than I had ever been with anyone else? Because now it hurts so bad. Not the torture as much as having a raw, open heart, begging for her to touch it gently.

I don't care that she's picked him time and again. I don't care about any of it. I have to concentrate on survival right now. And I'm so exhausted, I don't think I could stand even if they took off the chains.

"Why all this loyalty to your King?" the nameless man asks. "We know your loyalties change as it best serves you. You've sold out or killed more than one monarch. I can't understand your behavior at all, Mr. Northman."

"As they would say here", the woman says, "Cherchez la femme. Look for the woman."


	8. Chapter 8: The Nail in the Coffin

Sookie POV

I was never fond of high heels, but Pam can run in them faster than I can in Nikes.

"Royal Street", she keeps repeating like a chant. It's part of the oldest section of the city. Small, with a sense of history in every little brick.

We're met at the end of the street by two men in black suits.

"Come this way", one of the men takes Pam by the arm, and the other one grabs for me. "Come along, ladies, we just want a word."

Pam and Eric would both disapprove of provoking them, but as far as I'm concerned, there's only one way to find out if you're a guest or a prisoner.

I yank my arm back, but the man grabs me and hauls me along with him. "Leave me alone you stupid fuck!" I scream.

"Shut up and move. Kerry and her employer want to speak with you", he says.

"Who is Kerry and who the hell is her employer?" I ask, being dragged to a small building that looks like an old house.

"This is the great Sanguinista headquarters?" I drawl, "Looks like a bed and breakfast."

"Sookie, shut up", Pam hisses.

Inside, that's just what it appears to be. There's a small kitchen, and a sitting room with an antique table. I would bet it dated back to the mid 1700's. It looks like a property set up with old furniture as part of a tour. The tour must have ended some years ago.

It looks like a lovely place a grandmother would live; the only problem is the screaming coming from the second floor.

"Eric!" I fight the man immediately to get away. All the noises on the floor above stop.

A woman appears at the top of the stairs, in business attire with dark hair in a bun.

"Ask and you shall receive they say. When a man starts behaving strangely, there's usually only one reason for it", she says and sniffs the air. "Now I wasn't expecting that. You're human." Her eyes light with hunger.

"But I'm not", Pam says, stepping in front of me. "I'm looking for my maker, Eric Northman."

"His progeny", the woman says, rolling the word around in her mouth. "Perfect. We were just looking for a way to influence him, and now we have it. He can take a lot of pain. An alarming amount. I wasn't sure we'd be able to break him."

Shit. One of the men latches onto Pam's arm and she shrieks as he drags her up the stairs.

"That one", Kerry says, looking at me, "Is your treat for finding them so fast", she says to the men.

One of them grabs me. I scream as he turns my head to get access to my jugular.

"Wait!" I yell. "Stop! I belong to Eric. To eat me right now would be….well, it would be poor form."

Kerry throws her head back to laugh. "Poor form?" She sighs.

"He doesn't need to know she was here", one of the men suggests.

"Bring her up. We'll see if she's telling the truth", Kerry say.

I'm dragged up the stairs behind Pam. The door to a bedroom is kicked open and Pam is yanked inside and it's closed behind her. I can't see anything.

"Eric, I…" She stops immediately.

"Pamela", Eric says, in that voice, that voice that terrifies everyone. "Why did you come here?"

"I hadn't heard anything…" she says, delicately.

"Did you ever consider there may be a reason for that?" he spits. "That I might not want you here?"

"Too late for that", I hear Kerry say. "Now…Pamela is it? This is going to be a really short negotiation. Mr. Northman, join us, bring us Compton, or we kill her. That's easy."

I can hear Eric growl through gritted teeth. "I don't know where he is", I hear him say. "He's in New Orleans, hiding from me. I didn't know why until you picked me up."

"And why haven't you told us this before?' Kerry asks.

"You didn't have my progeny before."

Even through a closed door, I can sense Pam's apprehension. Does she reveal Bill's location? Or would doing so remove the only reason this bitch has to keep us alive?

"You sure that's all you know?" Kerry asks. "I have a little more motivation for you."

I scream as she opens the door, pulls me inside, and throws me to the floor. She has a lot of blood in her. She's strong.

I'm lying at his feet and look up at him. He looks strange, like he's scanning the room. Like he's blind.

"This thing says she's yours", Kerry says, "Please tell me it's not true. She looks delicious."

"It's true", I say, "I'm his."

Kerry pulls me close to his face. His eyes are blurry with a smattering of liquid metal in them. I've seen this before. Even used it myself on Russell.

I watch as a thousand different emotions flit quickly over his face. His mouth falls open a fraction, then closes.

"Mr. Northman, you clearly recognize this piece of meat, but I need an answer, is she yours or not?" she asks.

There is no good answer. If he says no, they'll kill me on the spot. If he says yes, I'm another valuable hostage and killing me would get him to talk. I was an idiot to put us all in this position.

"Ye….yes", he says. His eyes lock on mine and somehow, there's a wealth of joy and comfort there, only for a second. "She's mine."

Kerry sighs. "Too bad. I suppose we'll have to honor that rule…"

"It's more like a suggestion", one of the men adds.

"Gregory, you have ample hunting grounds", Kerry says sarcastically. "We can let this one girl go. For now."

I was too scared and concentrating too hard on those arctic blue eyes to register much else. But now I see. He's tied down by enough chain to lift up a car. Silver.

He's bleeding everywhere. There are cuts on his bare arms and on his legs where his jeans have been torn. A sharp cross is sticking out of his left cheek.

"What have you done to him, you bitch!" I scream. And…God help me…take a swing at her.

With one hand, she hits me hard in the stomach and I hit the floor.

"You have a loyal, if aggressive pet, Mr. Northman, it's almost enough to convince me I should get one myself", she says.

"How attached to your pet, are you?" she asks, dragging her fingers through my hair.

"Stop", he groans softly. "We don't need to play this out, we both know how it ends. I told you the truth, I don't know where Bill Compton is. But I'll find him. I'll find him and give him to you. And anybody else you want."

I meet his eyes but he looks away. This is it…this is what we talked about…I'm his Achilles heel.

"You're in love with her", she says, "With a cow. All I can say to that is "wow". But…my employer will be thrilled to hear it! We can't just let you walk of course. We keep both your pretty ladies. You have 3 hours", she says.

"I don't even know where he is!", Eric insists.

"If our hostages are valuable enough to you, you'll find him", she says. "Gregory?"

The big man in the suit walks over to Eric and removes the chains which fall to the floor with a crash. Eric tries to stand, and falls out of the chair.

"Eric!" I run over to him.

"Loyal indeed", Kerry says in the background.

"Baby, baby, say something…" I'm crying so hard I can barely see anything myself.

"Baby. I'm a thousand years old", he says. "We'll have to talk about all this later, since you're…mine and all", he says, the ghost of a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Thank God." He's all right.

I pull the star out of his cheek and it gushes blood.

"Don't ask me not to get him", he whispers, "Don't ask me to put him above us. I've tried to protect him time and again for your sake. But if it comes to a choice, he's a dead man. I'm not asking permission, I'm telling you what's going to happen."

There was a time I would have flown into a rage just to hear those words. Just to hear that he would hurt Bill. That he thought he could tell me what to do like he did with everyone else.

It seems like he's expecting me to blow up. But I kiss his forehead. "I wasn't going to ask that", I whisper back.

"Three hours, starting now, Mr. Northman", Kerry says impatiently.

"You bitch, he can't even stand!" I scream.

"You're the one who dies if he doesn't deliver", she says. "By all means, keep him lying there."

"Do you have some water at least?" I ask. Kerry motions to one of the men standing there and he produces a bottle of water.

"How many times did you use this to clear his eyes, just so you could blind him again?" I accuse.

"Tick tock" is all she says.

"Keep your eyes open, this is gonna hurt, I'm so sorry…" I lean his head back, and smooth sweaty strands of blonde hair off his forehead. Then I pour water in each eye. He blinks rapidly.

When he sits up, his eyes are clear, but red from irritation. They'll heal in seconds.

There is no way to save them both at this point, no way to get us all out of here without betrayal. This is the moment of no return. I lean close to him, swallow, and do it. "Blood Bags" I whisper against his ear, "That was an hour ago, and he knows you're coming."

He wobbles but stands slowly, and I try to help get him on his feet. I take a deep breath and he tips my chin up. "I'll be right back", he says.

"I know you will", I say. He grabs me, and pulls me into a fierce kiss. I missed him so much, I was so worried about him. The room spins around and nothing is real except him. As he releases me, Kerry rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Be kind with Pam", I say, "She loves you."

"I know", he answers. He walks past all of them on the way out the door, and finally Pam, who is in the corner sobbing.

"I disobeyed you again", she says, but he pulls her into his arms.

"It's okay", he whispers against her hair, then releases her. "I'll be back."

Whatever there ever was between Bill and I had just been destroyed. Our past was now a sad memory, our future nonexistent, our present sat on the edge of a knife's point. I had just nailed Bill's coffin shut. Eric was coming for him.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving New Orleans

Eric on a mission is very single minded. Eric will find Bill. He has to.

I know Eric is much, much stronger than Bill, but Bill knows he's coming. I can't imagine he stayed there in the laundry room, knowing Pam and I were going to find the Sanguinistas. I don't think Bill is so certain that Eric is dead to test that theory by sticking around waiting for a thousand year old vampire. After my outburst, he's also not sure I didn't rat him out. Some part of me will never forgive myself. But it was the only way to save the three of us, and I'd had to choose. The Sanguinistas were going to have either Eric or Bill. And Eric is mine. Hmmm, strange way to think of it. After all the fuss about who I "belonged to", I knew how it felt. Eric is mine.

Dammit! This waiting was terrible. I would much rather be risking my own life than worrying about the life of someone I love.

Gregory was looking at me, smacking his lips.I glare back him.

"Just a taste, Kerry, please…" he asks.

"You can't control yourself", she said. "It's never just a taste with you."

"She's a cow!" he yelled, "Why should I care?"

"Because you stupid moron, we're negotiating with Mr. Northman. Until we hear from him, we keep his pet alive. Now go for a walk if you can't handle it", she says.

He glares at me and leaves.

That one is a problem. I can feel the desire emanating off him. He is a threat to my life. Even if everything goes perfectly…getting away from him alive is going to be a challenge. He's willing to fight Eric for me. She's right, he is a stupid moron. I can feel him planning.

I presume Eric went straight to the hotel, but that Bill had fled. Three hours wasn't long with no idea where to look. If Eric was late…if he showed up empty handed….I rubbed my forehead.

I get up and pace.

"Sit", Kerry hisses.

Pam jumps up and walks with me.

"You can't blame her for being nervous", Pam says. "I'll walk with her."

"Fine….keep the cow calm, just don't talk", she says.

Pam grabs my arm pulls me up to her side. "Did you tell him?" she whispers.

"'Course", I say, "But I'm sure Bill took off right away."

"He'll find him", she says, "There are things that can happen in this world. But Eric leaving us to these fucker's mercy isn't one of them."

"Pam, he had 3 hours. If you can't find someone, you can't find them", I whisper.

"If he can't find him…we'll need you to stay down", she says.

"Huh?"

"Shhh", Kerry says. "Sit down now."

"She's not a day over five", Pam whispers, "The vampire who's been eye fucking you couldn't be more than 50. I could take them both, and when Eric's back, it's over. I just wish I knew more about the "employer."

"No whispering", Kerry says, "Sit down!"

I sit down, but glare at her. We all watch as the clock tells us he has 15 minutes.

Eric Pov

We're both covered in blood. I asked nicely, I really did. I asked him to come, to help, to save Sookie just like always.

But the Sanguinistas are one group Bill Compton refuses to mess with. Refused, past tense. The reason he's still alive is because I need him. And because I came to him in such a weakened state, we were nearly equals in strength. But I HAVE to win. There's too much on the line.

He's knocked out, and I have him slung over my shoulder.

"Let me in", I scream at the closed front door.

The guy named Gregory opens it and lets me in.

I just dump him on the ground, and grab Bill by the scruff of the neck, or more accurately, the neck of his jacket, and drag him up the stairs. We have to get out of here. The "employer" who tortured me senseless, he could kill me, probably with one finger. There's no way I can protect Pam and Sookie from him.

I knock on the door. I'm going to be so relieved to go to ground this morning, I may sleep all day and all night. Or hopefully…nevermind right now.

The darling Miss Kerry doesn't answer, so I just kick it in, and dump Bill on the floor.

Kerry claps. "Mr. Northman, I'm very impressed. Right on time."

Whack. I'm taken by surprise as Sookie runs into me. Her reaction makes my heart flip. She runs across the room and launches herself into my arms. I'm expending nearly every drop of strength I have left to get us out of here. I'm so weak, she nearly knocks me over.

"Thank you, God", she says, wiping blood from my face. Two men she'd loved came through the door. But she ran to only one.

"Bill", she says, then, watching him lay unmoving on the floor. "Is he…"

"He's no good to us dead", Kerry barks.

"He's not dead, he's unconscious", I growl. I am so tired of this self important little bitch. "Clean him up a little, he's good as new. Now let us go."

"My employer will decide who leaves and when", she says.

Sookie Pov

Eric is holding Kerry up in the air by her neck.

"We had a deal", he hisses through exposed fangs, "It was me or the King. I gave you the King. Our deal is finished."

"Put her down."

Pam and I turn to look. A man about my height, dark hair, with the most serene, beautiful smile on his lips.

"Joseph?"

"Miss Stackhouse",he says with a nod. "Miss De Beaufort. Mr. Northman…put her down. Now."

Eric lowers Kerry to the ground.

"I see no reason why we're being prevented from leaving", Eric says, dragging in hot breaths. "I fulfilled my end of the bargain. I believed you to be a man of your word." Most vampires were old enough to believe questioning their honor was the highest of offenses.

"Put up your fangs, Mr. Northman", Joseph orders.

Eric seethes for a moment, then I hear the snap when he puts them away.

"You did fulfill the bargain", Joseph says. "You're not being prevented from leaving. And I am a man of my word."

Joseph sighs. He wanted more out of us.

"I'll see all of you again", he says.

"Don't count on it", Eric says, taking Pam by the arm.

"Oh I promise you, we'll be good friends soon enough", Joseph says, still radiant.

Eric pushes Pam through the door, as far from Joseph and Kerry as possible.

Me he grabs around the waist and hauls me so close him I can't breathe. It would be very easy for someone to grab me as make our way down the stairs.

Joseph could have killed Eric instantly if he'd wanted to. He wanted something more.

I look at Bill, lying broken on the floor, one last time.

I have no doubt we'd see Joseph, and probably Bill, again.

The moment Eric releases his grip, I feel something slam into me.

Snarling, and sharp toothed, Gregory is the most terrifying vampire to look at I've ever seen. Maybe what's inside was showing on the outside.

He was on top of me, spit driveling from the side of his mouth. I scream, I can't help myself.

A second later, I can't feel him on top of me anymore.

Eric is holding the man's larynx in his hand, and the rest of Gregory is goo.

"Let's go", Eric says, and Pam pulls me to my feet.

He wipes his face on his sleeve.

The fresh air outside is like Nirvana.

"Did you leave anything at the hotel?" Eric asks. Nope, I had even stuck money and my license in a pocket before we left, I didn't even have a purse.

"No, it's empty", Pam says.

"We're not going back, we need to get out of this city now", he says.

"My car is in their garage", I say. "Keys." I pull them out of my pocket.

He sighs. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to just let me buy you a new car? Something from this century?"

"Be careful now, how you talk about my car", I frown. I'm very attached to my ancient yellow Civic.

"We've got to be careful", he says.

We walk into the garage and I start it up. We need to use the parking pass to get out, and I smile at the attendant like he's my favorite person in the world.

He says something into a microphone. "Ma'am", he says, then nods to the others. "The hotel concierge would like to have a word with you, it'll be just a second."

I look over at Eric. "Fudge", I whisper.

He stretches a long leg over, knocks my foot of the way, and slams on the gas pedal. The barrier snaps like a twig.

"Stop!" the attendant screams behind us.

We screech out onto the city street.

"The human police will be coming fast. Do you know your way to the freeway?" he asks.

"Get your dang foot off!" I insist, and he does.

"Answer my question."

"Yes", I tell him.

Once on the freeway, Eric takes a breath. "I won't be comfortable until we're far away."

I'm shaking.

An hour later my hands are still shaking.

Eric takes my right hand massages it. Except when he had no memory, we had never been like…this. We spent that one incredible night together before he was kidnapped, when we'd both been drunk on lust. But this feels so strange…being together, both in our right minds, being….romantic. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses the back of my hand.

"Relax", he says, "You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"Oh for God sake", Pam sighs from the backseat. I do feel bad for her. We could hardly stick 6'4 Eric in the backseat, he's miserable enough where he is.

I have to drive, and my little two door is not pleasant in the backseat, but poor Pam is stuffed in there.

"I'm never getting in this car again", she vows.

Eric makes the strangest sound, somewhere between a chuckle, a smile, and "mmm."

"Are you okay?" I have to ask.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Pam spits.

"Just fine", he says. They're both exhausted I know. He tries, fruitlessly, to stretch.

Is this sweet, gentle man the same one who ripped a man's throat out just a few hours earlier?

"I think we need to stop. Ya'll have to go to ground. It's still a few hours to Bon Temps", I insist.

"I second that", Pam says.

"And we're still a few hours from dawn", Eric says. "Keep driving."

"Eric, I don't feel like taking any chances…" Pam starts.

"We'll make it", he insists, and slips my index finger into his mouth.

Oh no, no, no, no. I need to concentrate.

When you're bitten, it hurts. The amount of pain is dependent on where you're being bitten, and the skill of the vampire doing the biting. Experience is key. I had always thought Eric's bite would be horrific, but it turned out when he ripped people to shreds…well, that was purposeful. Back in his cubby after ripping the silver off him, I was surprised to learn that when he was being gentle, Eric was like one of those doctors giving you a shot who swears you won't feel a thing…and you actually don't.

And they had another weapon. The pain faded fast, and quick on its heels came….pleasure. It felt sooo good. It was no wonder humans, if they weren't thinking clearly, didn't want to run away. Bill drinking my blood had been erotic and enjoyable enough for me to ask for it.

But there was no pleasure on earth so great as Eric's sucking. Just the memory of him drawing on my femoral artery brings back a flood of emotions.

I know he's not going to bite my finger, but he's drawing on it like he's trying to get milk out of a bottle.

My stomach swirls and twirls and lands right between my legs. "Stop!" I cry out. "I have to drive."

He kisses the top of my hand. "Okay", he says, and gives me my hand back. "For now", he says threateningly. Hmmm.

"I'm still not convinced we shouldn't stop and pick this up tomorrow evening", I say, worried.

"Keep driving", he says and his eyes flutter closed, "The next time I'm sleeping, it will be in your house."

"And what about me?" Pam asks.

"There's a lovely cubby Sookie's house, built it myself. It's all yours, I'll be otherwise occupied."


	10. Chapter 10: A Bed in the Dark Rt M

I want to make sure readers are aware of Rated M content in this chapter.

Sookie POV

I pull the car around to the back of the house, I don't feel like anybody dropping by, or Sam thinking I decided not to come to work for the heck of it. And I wanted some privacy too.

I get out, and pull the seat forward for Pam to get out.

"Thank you so much for the ride from hell, Sookie, I don't think my legs work right anymore. Dammit, the sun will be up soon, I'm tired, I'm hungry…." Pam groused.

I get them both inside quickly. Eric had called the timing perfectly.

"Where is this cubby I've been hearing so much about?" Pam asked.

I open the armoire doors and she looks down.

"Oh wow, that is nice", she says, loyal as ever. "You can tell it's Eric's taste."

"Go on", I say, rolling my eyes, and she swings her leg unto the ladder.

"You have to go with her", I tell Eric.

"You're letting me have the bed like a gentleman", Pam informs him.

"You heard what I said, it's all yours, Pam, I need to talk to Sookie", he says.

"The sun is risin, you need your sleep. We'll talk when you wake up", I say. He closes the door behind Pam.

"I only want to talk about one thing", he says, rubbing his eyes. It's like he's drunk when he's this tired….or has had an overabundance of fairy blood.

"It's time for bed", I tell him.

As I start to turn, he grabs my arm.

"Not quite yet", he says, "I want some answers Miss Stackhouse."

He's giving me the look that intimidates everyone who ever met him. The same look he was giving the accountant the first time I came to help him with my gift.

"You say you want _him_, but you kiss _me_", he starts. "You want me, but only if I don't remember who I am. Then I'm _safe_ for you. Like a trained dog. You wanted Bill, but could never stop dreaming about me. You push us both away. Now you call me "baby" when it suits you, then turn me away when it doesn't. Bill is gone from your life now. The way you ran into my arms…" he stops, "You, Miss Stackhouse, are a tease."

My mouth flaps open like a guppy. There are things I want to say to that. That's entirely unfair.

"The only thing you've ever been consistently is inconsistent", he says. "I don't think you know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want…a man who is nice, and kind, and strong, and I don't have to justify anything to you!" I howl.

"No, my dear, you can't make up your mind, but there's where you're lucky", he says. When Eric smiles like that, it's a little….scary.

He grabs me and lifts me high into the air. "Luckily, I'm making up your mind for you."

Son of a bitch! "Fuck you!" I scream.

He seizes my mouth as he holds me above him in the air, and plunders it with his tongue. His tongue tickles and massages mine. Then he takes my lower lip into his mouth and he sucks until it starts to bleed.

His fangs snap out, and I lick them slowly, first one, then the other.

"I'm going to eat you, Miss Stackhouse", he says, "Because it makes you come again and again. And because I enjoy it, and because I'm fucking STARVING!"

I lift up my legs and wrap them around his chest. He boosts me up with hands.

We're smashing into Gran's pictures on the way up the stairs.

He kicks open the door, and we fall onto the bed – all 6'4, 220 pounds of muscled Viking, lands right on top of me.

I'm whimpering as he takes off my sundress. He opens buttons down the front and then licks from panties up to neck.

"Tickles", I say, as he does it again.

"It's gonna do more than that", he says against my ear.

He pulls off his own pants.

"I wanted to do this…more slowly", he says, his face buried in my breasts. "But…we'll have to get to that later."

We're both naked. He's so hard, he's pressed upward against his stomach. He sits up in bed. I swing my legs over him, he lifts me up…and impales me as come down hard.

I scream out, but he smothers it with a kiss. "Relax", he says, "Pull your knees up." I follow his directions, and the pain ebbs, and all I feel is…filled up.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Much", I answer.

"Impressed?" he asks, with a smirk.

"Fucking Eric Northman. I thought for a second this was bigger than your ego, but I was wrong", I laugh.

He just throws his head back and laughs.

"The sun is rising", I warn him.

"I remember that used to mean it was time for breakfast", he says, and I moan. I brush my hair off my shoulder. I feel his hot breath on my throat, then his nose tickles my neck as he sniffs me. Then he licks and nuzzles closer.

A slight pinch and it fades almost instantly. He sucks harder at first to start a flow and then I feel him relax and suck with a steady rhythm.

"Mmmm", he moans, and massages the back of my neck as he drinks. I put my hand on the back of his head, run my fingers through sweaty blonde hair, and push his mouth closer.

"Yes", I cry out, grinding against him. My pleasure spurns his on and he rocks against me. He puts both hands on my bottom and yanks me toward him.

As an orgasm rips through me, he holds me tight. I grind harder, he speeds up, and follows me. The warmth is amazing. He shakes with pleasure. I did that. I gave this amazingly powerful creature that feeling.

He dislodges his fangs from my neck, and then cleans up after himself with his tongue. Then cuts his finger and rubs the blood on my neck, where it heals instantly.

"I have an idea", I say, and run out of the room.

"Sookie?" he asks.

"Shit!" I have to go downstairs . Though the blinds on my bedroom windows are drawn, the ones downstairs are decidedly not. Light is flooding through the downstairs windows. I couldn't move him through here now if I wanted to. He would have to stay where he was.

I come back with sheets, nails, thumb tacks, tape…

"Help", I say, handing some to him.

"This is a home improvement project?" he asks, completely naked, not a drop of modesty.

"Kind of, yes. It's a "stop Eric from fryin up like fat back bacon" project", I say and he just stares, and then laughs. "The windows are open downstairs, you can't get to the cubby now."

I nail, pin, and tape every sheet I can find over the windows.

"I'm not sure Pam would appreciate me walking in while in this condition anyway", he says.

"You didn't really think this through", I say, "You're pretty old to be so reckless."

"Oww!" he cries out, and smoke rises from the hand he's using to hang the sheet.

"Ya big dummy, we should have thought this through more", I say.

It's as dark as it's ever going to be in here.

"I have to find out from one of those hotels how they light block a room", I say.

He looks around. "This is good, it'll work", he says.

We both look at each other and realize the miracle.

"Let's go to bed", I say, excited.

We lay down together in the bed. I'm on my back, and he immediately lies on his stomach and snuggles close for comfort. This is the Eric I fell in love with, and I don't have to look into his eyes to find him. He throws a leg over me. He's not letting this miracle, or his desire to be held, slip away. I pull him closer, wrap my arms around him, and tuck his blonde head under my chin.

And we sleep. Together. For the first time.


	11. Chapter 11: You Are My Sunshine

We wake to Eric's ringtone "You Are My Sunshine."

He leans onto the floor near his jeans and pushes a button. Pam is loud and clear on speaker phone.

"Sorry to interrupt you", Pam hisses as if she isn't sorry at all. "But it's after 10, I've been up for almost 4 hours. We need to get home, Eric."

"Inte nu", he yells back, and hangs up.

I chuckle, half asleep. "I guess it was nice of her not to barge in."

Wow, we'd slept for 16 hours. I knew he'd needed it.

I start to move, and he won't let me, weighing me down with a powerful leg, and wrapping my arms around him while he buries his head between my left breast and my underarm.

"Eric", I say.

He reaches up and covers my mouth with his hand. He's going to be lucky if I don't bite him.

"Eric."

"Go back to sleep", he murmurs.

I don't want to part either. This has never happened before.

But I have to pee. I move away from him again, and he tightens his grip again.

"Human needs", I say, and he growls.

He lets me go. In the bathroom, I study my neck in the mirror. He sealed up every wound but one. I have two fang marks right below my ear on the right side. You'd have to look hard to see them, but he'd left them for a reason. I had a feeling he's officially "marked" me as his.

When I come back into the room, his face is buried in my pillow. He reaches out his hand and says "Come."

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask, my heart warm.

I take his hand and join him in bed. He pulls me against him and wraps two long, muscular arms around me. He cuddles me, and then kisses my cheek. "Go to sleep", he murmurs.

It was an amazing feeling. Eric Northman was spooning me.

I feel bad for Pam downstairs, but not bad enough to move.

In about another hour, I wake up again.

"Half the night is gone, honey", I whisper to him.

"I know", he says. Apparently he'd been awake for a while. "I just don't want to move."

He kisses my shoulder. "You really are beautiful."

"Thank you", I say, kissing his forearm, which is right in front of my face as he holds me tight.

"Pam", I say. "She's been waiting forever."

"Pam", he says, "Hopefully is smart enough to have gone to Fangtasia without me. Hopefully somebody is running the place."

I climb out of bed, and yank his arm. "Up", I say.

"No", he complains.

"Up", I repeat yanking harder, but know I'd need a bulldozer to move him if he didn't want to be moved.

This time he gets up. And grabs me into a kiss….I stand on my tiptoes to reach his lips, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to bend down, and just picks me up.

"Mmmmm, you're delicious", he says, and puts me down.

I'm looking him over. I can't help myself. He has the body of an underwear model.

"Your butt…is so perfect", I say. It's perfectly shaped, firm, but plump enough to be completely squeezable. So that's just what I do.

He feigns modesty, and gives me a shy, shocked look. "Miss Stackhouse…are you putting your hands on me?"

"Oooh yes", I say. Squeeze, then pat. Squeeze, then pat.

"You really do want to get back into this bed don't you?" he asks, and I try to run away. He catches me around the waist.

We're happy. Just like two normal people in love. Things like this don't happen to me. I'll think I'm happy for a minute, and then something snatches it away. And then someone dies.

"What happened, just now?" he asks, studying my face worriedly. "Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I get a little maudlin sometimes, but we're havin fun, we're together, and that's all that matters", I say.

"Let's wash all that away", he says, and picks me up in his arms.

"Oooh, another shower", I say.

"Eh, I have something else in mind", he says.

"Like?"

"I've always been a bath person", he says.

"How did I know that was true?" I say with a laugh, "You seem like the type to lay around worshippin yourself."

"Heyyy!" he says, and sounds wounded.

He puts me down in the bathroom, plugs up the drain, and turns on the water.

All 6'4 of magnificent naked Eric Northman gets in the tub and sits down.

"Here",he says and hands me my vanilla body wash.

"Here what?" I ask.

He lays back and closes his eyes. "In my time and country, it was the custom for a woman to wash her man from head to foot. It was considered a gesture of respect and love." He hands me a sponge.

"Are you shittin me?" I ask.

"No, I'm not "shittin you", Miss Stackhouse", he says. "The water is a little too cold."

I stare at him agape. "This is America….we don't do things like that", I insist.

"Maybe that's part of your problem", he says, turning the hot water faucet himself.

"So you weren't gonna lay around and worship yourself, you want me to do it?" I ask.

"Fine, nevermind", he says, holding his hand out for the sponge. I'd never known him to give up so fast.

"No, no, not yet, now", I say, "You've intrigued me."

He opens an eye long enough to lift an eyebrow.

"Intrigued you? Why does that worry me?" he asks.

"Oh hush."

I take the sponge and dip it into water, squirting body wash on it, and lathering it up.

I put a towel on the floor and kneel on it behind him, sudsing up his shoulders. I take my shirt off, it's just gonna get wet.

His muscles are hard and lean beneath his skin and I massage the thick muscles in his shoulders, then move to his neck.

I stop for no more than an instant and he says, "Keep going. You have no idea how that feels."

I massage the soap in circles down his back. He leans forward so I can get all the way down.

He leans back, and I try to move down his body.

"Don't forget my hair", he says.

Of course not. How silly of me.

"Shampoo", I say. He doesn't move. I stretch around him and get it myself.

He's trying to hide the ghost of a sarcastic smile. I might hit him.

"Dunk yourself", I say.

"Do I have to do everything?" he protests, but dunks down and wets his hair.

I take the shampoo and suds his hair up. This is so bizarre. When I babysat the little neighbor girl when she was 5 was the last time I'd washed somebody's hair for them.

But…as I massage his scalp, he goes lax in the water, and makes "mmmm" sounds.

I make sure every strand is clean, then start rubbing down his arms.

"Dunk", I say.

He dunks down to wash it out.

I squeeze more soap onto the sponge and move down each long, muscular arm. His muscles are like rubber bands stretched lean down his arms. I lift one long arm in the air, and wash the underside and his armpit.

I have to stretch over the tub to get to the other arm.

I wash down his chest, his abs, making sure I feel every plane of perfect flesh. He smiles smugly.

But, by now, I see the uh…merit, in this activity. It's slow, it takes a long time. It builds. And it's sensual for both of us. I'm wet too, in a whole lotta ways.

Maybe appreciating him isn't such a bad idea. "This was to show love and respect?" I ask.

"Yes, it was expected", he says, eyes still closed. "Especially for a warrior returned from battle."

"And did you get…this muscle…in battle?" I ask, running my hand down his chest.

"Probably", he confirms, trying not to smile.

I wash down his groin and he flinches a little. I reach around to his perfect ass.

"I think that's washed sufficiently by now", he jabs, and I stick my tongue out.

I wash down his legs, and between each toe, and the soles of his feet.

"I think you forgot something", he says.

"I didn't forget, I saved the best for last", I say and he squirms a little.

I suds my hands up with soap and take all of him in my hands. I wash very, very thoroughly, in and around every corner. When I take Mr. Excited himself in my hands, Eric is already moving and making little noises.

From root to tip, I wash him over and over. He starts moaning and gasping. Finally he gasps loudly and explodes into my hands. I make sure to suds him up again and wash him clean.

"Now was that so bad?" he asks.

I laugh. "I should be asking if you enjoyed it", I say.

"Hmm, I dunno", he says as I try to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says, pulling me into the tub on top of him.

"You're gettin me all wet!" I yell.

"I'm just showing my gratitude", he says, pulling me into a kiss. "This is…." He kisses me on the tip of my nose, "The best bath I ever had."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, but I'm sure it's one among many", I say. He frowns.

"No, I've never done this before…not since I was…alive", he says.

"Now how is that possible?" I ask, "You've been with so many women…"

"I didn't want to do this with any of them. I've never slept with a woman either", he says.

"Now you're puttin me on", I say.

"No, it's true. The girls I was with when I was alive were mostly servants. Willing wenches, but not anybody I literally slept with. And after I was made vampire…obviously, a vampire generally sleeps alone in a coffin, even in a relationship. I never liked other vamps much anyway. Cold, heartless, unfeeling…" he says, and I roll my eyes. " I greatly prefer humans", he says, kissing my ear. "Particularly when they blush as beautifully as you do. But naturally, our schedules don't mesh, and most cubbies are too uncomfortable for a human to want to spend much time in. Except for mine of course, which you doubtless remember."

"So you never slept in a bed, like a normal person…with anyone?" I ask.

"Nope", he says.

"Hmmm", I say, and then it hits me. Just how special I am to him. How much he loves me.

"Outta there", I say, climbing out of the tub and tugging on his arm.

I dry him with a fluffy white towel.

"You smell so fresh, and warm, and clean, I want you right back in my bed", I say.

He leans down, cups my chin, and kisses me gently.

"I can't believe you're finally mine", he says.

I turn around to pick up the towel.

"We might as well make it official. You're mine, right?"

"We're together, of course", I say, crossing my fingers he doesn't notice the difference.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked. You're mine, right? Say you're mine", he insists.

I walk away.

He grabs my arm and I squeeze my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Eric, I won't agree to that."


	12. Chapter 12: Mine

Damn those puppy dog shaped sapphire eyes, and the bags beneath them I'd come to love. They were crinkled now, filled with hurt and surprise. And it was my fault.

"Wh…why?" he asks, standing there naked as the day he was born.

"If being "yours" simply meant being your girlfriend, I would have agreed to it a long time ago. But we both know it means a lot more than that. It would mean you own me. You could do anything you want to me, drink me when you want, have sex with me when you want, you could beat me, hurt me, drain me, kill me, and nothing much would be done about it."

He stepped back like I'd staked him. "Do you think I would hurt you? Kill you?"

"No, I don't. But it would be your right. Isn't it better for me to come to you of my own free will? I want to be your girlfriend, but I don't want to be "yours", does that make sense?"

"No", he spat, "it doesn't."

"I don't want to be your property, Eric", I insist.

"But that's the way it works! Between vampires and humans. You're so…fragile. So easily broken, you have no idea. If you were mine, no other vampire could touch you, you know that. Other supes would keep their distance. Everyone would…."

"Because "the Viking's" reputation precedes him?"

He glares at me. "You once told me that it could never be with us like it was for you and Bill. Do you still believe that?"

I have to pause a second.

"Eric, I've witnessed enough of your cruelty in the short time I've known you. I don't want to know everything you've done…..and I don't think you want me to know either. It's been so confusing with us….I want the ability to walk away with no strings if I need to."

"You're thinking about leaving me?" he asks. Damn. His voice cracks. "You're planning it?"

"No, no, it's just…I have to trust you implicitly, Eric. What Bill and I had was a normal relationship. No one controlled anyone. I have to know if it would be the same for us."

His reluctance to speak spoke volumes.

"Sookie, I know it felt that way…but if he had wanted to, you would have found out just how unequal your relationship really was."

"I don't believe that for a second." I spit. I can't.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know I've changed", he says, "that YOU didn't change me. Because you did. You're afraid of me. Tell me you're not."

"I….of course I am, a bit." That was hard to get out.

He swore in a different language. "As you've pointed out innumerable times in the past couple of days, I would never hesitate to die for you. Is it possible that you could try to forgive me? For all of it?"

He was asking the hard questions today.

The truth was, I'd forgiven him when he was in my bed, lost, without his memory, with only the desire to be loved that we're all born with.

"Yes."

He looks startled for a moment. "Then don't fear me. I would never harm you. And you have no idea how deep our connection will be, how strong our love, how great our sex life will be when you're mine. The blood bond is the strongest force I've ever encountered."

"You've never entered into it before", I say.

"Of course not. You're the love of my life", he says. "It will be a relationship. I love you too much to deny you anything."

His head hangs, and I can't say no anymore. I sit down on the floor in front of him, and push his hands away from his face. He tries to work fast to hide the trickle of red down his cheeks, but he can't hide from me. I kiss one cheek and then the other, licking up his blood. I seize his lips then and he allows me to control the kiss.

"Okay", I whisper, "I'm yours."

Everything stops. His mouth hangs open and then his lips turn up into a beautiful smile, the kind I've never seen before. Now I know what he could look like before he lost everything.

"You mean it?" he asks, using the back of his hand to wipe the rest of the tears away, like a child.

"I mean it."

He pushes me onto the bed and leans over me,kissing me, my hand, my arms, my neck, my lips.

He pulls me up to a sitting position and he kneels on the bed next to me.

He bites his wrist,tears it open actually.

I'm reluctant as he grabs for mine. As he's about to bite, he looks me in the eye.

"The blood bond is very serious. Being my human is very serious. I don't want you to do this because you were pressured into it. Many things in your life will change now. Are you sure you really want to? I think I forced you into this", he asks.

I want to ask "like what?" but don't. He's given me a reprieve, a way out.

"Yes, I'm sure", I say. He bites into my wrist. It stings for a second. He offers me his own and I suck lightly, then harder.

He moans with the pleasure the harder I suck.

He releases my wrist, but I have a harder time with self control. I want all of him inside me.

He stops me, rubbing my cheek, and pulling his wrist away.

"You're a natural", he says. That has a whole other connotation I refuse to get into right now.

"Say you belong to me", he says.

"I belong to you", I say.

"It's done", he says. Then he tackles me. We're on the bed, kissing like wild animals, too into each other to think clearly. I can smell him, just like I could in my dream. He smells marine and fresh, but also smells like a man, like sweat, and a scent all his own, sweet.

My legs open for him, and I grab him and wrap my legs around him. "My, my, look who's eager", he says, with a smirk.

"I need you inside me", I respond, kissing his neck, his chest.

The sensation is amazing. As if there was a hole. A sadness, a disconnect from the world around me, and he's come and filled it up for me. He's come to make me whole.

"I love, love,love…" I can't stop saying it.

He smiles at me beautifully. "Mina."

"Did you say mine?" I ask.

"Yes", he confirms, "I'll have to teach you Swedish."

"You're mina too", I say, and kiss him.

"Pojkvän", he says. "Boyfriend."

"Yes, very, very pojkvan", I answer, and he laughs.

I'm happy, so happy. Trust? Will have to come slowly.

Eric POV

Vampires may not have souls, but I'm in heaven.

"Käre", I say to her. Cuddling her, kissing her again and again. Mine. The bond between us is so strong already, in only minutes, I feel too wrapped up in her to think clearly. We were meant for this. I'm so protective of her, I don't want her to leave the house. Anything could happen. There are car accidents, serial killers, stairs to fall down….and men like me.

"Is that care?" I ask.

"But the proper word for the circumstance is "härskare", Master", I tell her and seize her lips.

I was afraid the Viking in me would react immediately to her being mine. Primal possessiveness flooded through my veins. Any man who tried to take her from me would get the same treatment they would have received if I were the human Viking King I was supposed to be. If any man had touched my woman, he would have lost his hands first. Just as she'd feared, I instantly wanted complete ownership. But I had a thousand years experience with self control, whether this was hard or not.

"Say it", I moan against her lips.

"Härskare", she whispers.

I have to have her now. My God, how I've dreamt for so long…tonight she's mine, on my terms. And every night after.

"Again. You have no idea how long I've waited, how long I've wanted to hear that word on your lips, how much I would give to make you mine."

"Härskare", she repeats. "Master."

It's ecstasy. I never thought I'd truly have her, truly convince her to be mine. She's mine, mine, mine now, and she was right that I could do anything I wanted with her. I want to slowly introduce her to a more adventurous sex life, but that will take time. The only thing I really want is to love her.

Her desperation for my body is like being high. My size was always a problem, and we had to stop and start a few times. Now as I enter her, she shoves me inside her hard. She's so slick with desire, her hips rocking so hard, for a second I thought she would outdo me. I want to slam into her body, but can't with without hurting her. She's human, MY human, and I will always adore what's mine.

Bill. Let him come.

Please note: Anyone who speaks Swedish is welcome to correct me if I get something wrong, I'm using an English to Swedish online translation, and pretty much guessing. Also, my first chapter is set to expire tomorrow, is there any way to keep it around?


	13. Chapter 13: Friends from New Orleans

Joseph and the Sanguinistas hung over our heads like a knife, but we didn't talk about it.

We found a company in Baton Rouge that light blocked my bedroom for an exorbitant price, but Eric was happy to pay.

We fell into a routine. I couldn't bear to sleep without him, so when I went to bed at 3 or 4 in the morning, he joined me. I drifted off to sleep in his arms. When I awoke around 11, he was sleeping like a rock. Getting out of his embrace wasn't so easy. Every time I tried to move, he would pull me closer with two strong arms like a vise. I had to move a little bit at a time, and offer him a pillow. When his arms snapped around the pillow, instead of me, I got up and shook my head at him. I wrapped him up warmly though I knew he didn't need it, and kissed him on the cheek.

I worked during the day, and made it clear to Sam that I wouldn't work night shifts, not even occasionally. That added to his irritation and severely limited my tips, as people always tip better on higher priced items at night. Eric didn't understand my desire to keep working. He insisted I might as well get something out of being his, which included him taking care of my every need. But that wasn't my personality.

We spent sundown to 2am together. Making love, talking, cuddling, and we were happy in each other. I understand he still has a business to run and he would go to Fangtasia around 2 to see how everything was going, to talk to Pam, and count receipts. But he'd come back as fast as possible, in time to crawl into bed and lull me to sleep. I would wake up with his big body curled up around me like a shield.

I was coming home from Merlotte's one evening, and Eric wouldn't be up for at least another hour, but my phone was ringing off the hook. The third time it rang, I threw down my keys and grabbed it.

"Hello", I said quickly.

"It's Pam, get Eric up. We have a problem."

Eric swung open the door to Fangtasia. Pam was waiting just inside.

Blood was everywhere, organs hanging from the walls, blood drenched floor, and two bodies on the bar.

I gagged.

"What a fucking mess", Pam says. "If they got blood on my shoes, somebody would be dead."

"Someone _is_ dead, Pam", Eric remarked.

I clutch Eric's hand, and he squeezes it. "Stay back."

I frown.

"Listen to me this once?" he asks. "I don't want to worry about you too."

I nod.

"Glad to see you could take time out from fuckin' your fairy", Pam says to him with a wink.

He growls low. "Speak to Sookie with respect please."

Pam rolls her eyes.

Eric clomps through the mess on the floor.

He kneels above the floor, and lifts a chunk of torn flesh off the floor with a pen. "Someone wanted to make a point. Do we know who's on the bar?"

"I wasn't touchin 'em", Pam pronounces.

Two men lay, mostly shredded, on the bar. Eric reaches into a jacket pocket and comes out empty handed, then rolls the body over and reaches into a back pocket, pulling out a wallet.

"Mr. Samuelson", Eric pronounces. "From Shreveport." He tosses the wallet on top of the guy. "You recognize either of them?"

"Not much to recognize. A whole lot of blood", Pam says.

"We haven't received any communication from our friends in New Orleans?"

"No", Pam confirms.

"We have now", Eric says. "Get Chow to go through everything and then disappear the bodies." He looks at me and I can feel his worry.

He walks over to me and clutches me tight against his chest. "If they came all the way to Shreveport, you're not safe in Bon Temps. I want to get you out of the state."

"No." I hold him tighter. "We need to be together. I don't want to be separated from you, I'm safer with you than anywhere else."

He sighs. "I want you far away from here, but you're right. Alcide, your brother…no one can protect you like I can."

"Let's stay together, please, I love you", I ask him, take his hand and drop a kiss on his palm.

"You'll stay with me", he says, tucking my head beneath his chin. "I would worry about you every second."

Pam cocks her head and looks back and forth between us.

"Oh shit, tell me you didn't. She's yours? Why the hell did you go and do a thing like that for?" she asks.

"We love each other, it was time", he answers, squeezing me tighter, as if he can guard me from anything and everything, even her quips.

"Pam, I love him. I know how badly I hurt him, but it's in the past", I tell her.

She sighs. "Just don't think I'm gonna call you "Mom."

"That's as pleasant as she's going to be", Eric said with a smile, leans down and kisses me.

"So what do we do now?" she asks. I look up at him.

"We would be stupid not to take this as the threat it is. They came into Fangtasia, this is directed at me."

"Is Bill behind it?" Pam asks.

Eric growls. "Bill is nothing!"

"Then what?"

"Do you have any idea how to kill a 5,000 year old vampire?"

"It's not just Joseph even if you could", I ask, "It's Sanguinistas right?"

"And they believe humans are only good for one thing", he says, hauling me closer against him. His hands are shaking.

"Baby, shhh", I whisper to him, stand on my tip toes and kiss him. "We're together. We can stand against them."

"I can't defend you from a 5,000 year old vampire. Either of you. I can't defend myself. He could kill us all in seconds", Eric growls.

"What do we do?"

"If you can't beat your enemy head on, you play nice with them", he says. "We welcome them. Greet Joseph as a friend."

"You're fuckin kidding me", Pam says.

"It's the only choice. He'll know better, we'll know better. But it buys us some time."

"Time to do what?"

"I don't know, Pam!"

He storms off and slams the door behind him.

Pam looks on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to…"

"Look at it from his perspective, Pam. He loves us. We're under his protection, but he can't protect us, and what is a vampire who can't protect his human or his own progeny? We both know he'd go to his true death before he let either of us be hurt. But no matter what he did….if they want us dead, we're dead and there's nothing he can do. I'm sure he's terrified for us, and for a man like Eric, he can't admit there's something he can't control."

"I didn't mean…" she starts, wiping away a tear.

"It's okay", I say, and go after him.

He's staring at the pavement in the parking lot.

"Eric…."

He holds up a hand.

"I think this was the wrong time to make you mine. Now my problems are yours."

"They always were", I whisper, coming up behind him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "He isn't going to want to anger you. While you're negotiating, none of them will touch me."

He seizes me and wraps me tightly in his arms. "No one will take you from me."

"I know that", I cuddle into him, "Take me home. Hold me all night."

I scream with delight as he takes off into the night sky and we fly home.


	14. Chapter 14: Planning for the Worst

Some M rated material

Sookie POV

We cuddle beneath the covers around 4 am. We're both yawning; he didn't get enough sleep.

Our noses touch, the way grandaddy used to say was "eskimo kissing."

"I'm trying to decide if I should send you somewhere", he says.

"Absolutely not."

"Sookie, I just don't trust him or any of them with you right there in front of their faces and their noses. You're too delicious. If they knew what you are, it would be a fight the minute they walk in the door. You're not going to Paris, it's too busy, it's impossible to see if an unusual person shows up on your door. Barbados is a tourist trap. Part of me wants to send you to Öland. My farm is absolutely quiet and rural. If anyone strange shows up,it's obvious. There's nowhere to hide. There's no one there but the people I pay to keep the house up. And I would feel better with you in Sweden. If I can't have you here."

"Not going", I say, cuddling into his chest.

"You're mine. You'll obey me", he insists, but the ghost of a smile is creeping up his lips.

I burst out laughing. "Cause that's worked every other time you told me to do something."

"Woman, you are a trouble magnet."

"Not going."

"Sookie, you already live on a farm where there's nothing to do but sunbathe! So this one is on the Baltic Sea."

"I'm sure it's real warm", I grouse.

"I'll have you know it's considered the sunniest place in Sweden!"

"Who says?" I ask. I know I'm driving him crazy.

"It's a known thing!" he bellows.

"A known thing? I never even heard of the place, and I sure as heck can't spell it. It sounds like an imaginary place, like Narnia."

He tackles me and rolls me over my back. In seconds, he's on top of me.

"You're going to drive me to distraction", he says.

"I was hoping to distract you a little. I'd love to see your farm, Eric, WITH you. I'm not leaving you."

"We'll be there together, when I come get you after all this is over", he says.

"You're really afraid", I say, frowning, and pushing stray strands of blonde hair off his forehead.

"I'm not weak", he says. I've heard him say that a hundred times.

"No one said you were", I say, kissing him.

"Come here." I turn onto my side, and pull him up against me, tucking his blonde head under my chin. He seems extremely happy, moaning, with his face, his lips, between my breasts. He wraps two long, strong arms around me, and grabs my rear with a big hand.

"I couldn't go on if something happened to you, don't expect me too", he says.

"I never want to hear that from you, you have eternity. You have much more to lose than I do."

"A living hell?", he whispers, pulling me to him so tight I can't breathe.

"I couldn't go on without you either", I say, "So you just have to take care of yourself."

He pulls away and looks up at me. "Sookie, if I have to fight him, my chances of survival are so low, they're basically zero. I planned for it when I had to fight Russell, and Joseph is much older."

Terror shoots through my veins.

"Then... then...we'll go to Öland together! We'll be farmers, I'll walk through shoulder-high wheat all day, and we'll cuddle on the porch all night. I'll wear a sweater!"

I'm shaking, but he has some authority over my body now, and whispers "shhh", smoothing his hands over my body. The shaking stops.

"And leave Pam?" he asks.

"We'll bring Pam with us. Please, please, please...leave Fangtasia, my brother can fend for himself...all we need is each other."

Eric POV

I should never have told her. My Sookie is terrified, and it's my fault. I can feel her intense fear, and as much as I keep trying to tamp it down, she keeps fighting me.

Thankfully I already have a will. It will require a little tweaking. Pam's generosity would be questionable given their relationship. She may think lifelong waitress suits Sookie, so I should legally make sure she's taken care of.

I roll her over on her back and climb on top of her. She gasps and moans as I kiss down her neck, her chest, and seize a nipple. I scrape the skin with my fangs, just enough to wake her senses. "Open for me", I say and her legs spread eagerly.

She kisses me and pulls off the blanket, so she's lying naked and ready beneath me. I feel my fangs extend to their full length. I want to eat her up.

She helps put me in the right spot, and I push. The feeling of being inside her...for a vampire, there is no ecstasy so great as warmth, the warmth of life we've lost. To be buried in her is amazing.

She moans as I move and her hips buck against mine. "Deeper, closer", she gasps. She puts her hands on my bottom, my back, and pushes, like she's trying to get all of me inside her.

I can hear her quietly crying. "No, no", I whisper against her skin. How I wish I could glamour her!

"Come on baby", she says against my ear, "hard."

I increase the pace, and drive deep within her, one hand reaching around to circle her engorged sweet spot.

And when she comes, she screams out, with pleasure and pain, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know what the fuck to do", I say, falling into a chair at Fangtasia.

"You have to have a plan", Pam insists. "I'm not letting you walk into this without one. And it has to make more sense than "be nice."

"I can't think right now. My head is spinning. I need to amend my will."

"You cannot seriously be thinking about that right now!" she protests. "You have bigger things to worry about."

"In this situation, Pam, that is probably the most intelligent thing to worry about. The only way to kill a vampire that old is take him completely by surprise and he's going to see anything coming", I say.

"What about the blood suckers?"

"If that 5 year old we met in New Orleans is any indication, I'm not as worried about them. Maybe getting a group of humans together as bait, as many Sanguinistas in one room as possible. I promise to leave at least one or two for you", I wink.

"They don't support the official Authority agenda. I think if we just notify them, they'll take most of them out."

"I agree", I say. "I'll pay them a visit myself."

"Go back to New Orleans?!"

"I don't have much of a choice. I have to visit the Authority there and pay my respects."

"But that's where Joseph was!"

"They didn't know about him", I say.

"Eric...what if they did?"

"If they did...all vampires are in a helluva lot more trouble than we thought. And I doubt I'll return alive, so you must take care of Sookie."

A red tear runs down her face. "I'm not losing you."

"What's this?" I ask her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Nothin. Just the bleeds, I didn't sleep today."

I smile at my child. She's always so tough.

But if she lost me, she'd go on. She wouldn't be happy about it, she'd grieve for me forever. But I would make sure to order her before I leave. Pam is a survivor, as she proved to me all those years ago.

Sookie is a tough survivor too. But our blood bond is so intense, I worry for her if something happened to me.

"If something happened to me..."

"I'll look after her", Pam confirms.

"The loss would be so deep for her...I should never have made her mine."

"What's done is done", she says. "I'll look out for her, promise."

"Thank you, now I need to go home and get Sookie. She's staying on my farm."

"And how does she feel about this?"

"Her feelings aren't as important as her safety", I tell her.

"Uh huh."

"I'll make it up to her. If I come back."

Back at Sookie's house, I rattle open her squeaky screendoor.

She's sitting at her kitchen table, going through bills. She stands up and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's late, I was afraid you'd taken off somewhere dangerous and not even told me."

"That will never happen", I say. Liar. "But I need to get you out of here. You're packed?"

"Eric...I'm not leaving you."

"Please", I finally beg, "I will do nothing but worry if you're here. They'll look after you there, you're family to them. Please..."

She nods her head and looks away.

Sookie POV

"What airline am I taking?" I ask.

I never do anything I don't want to do and I don't abandon people I love. I could have stood here and fought with him about it all night. And I would have, if he had said or done anything, anything other than that heart-rending "please."

"Thank you", he says, folding me into his arms.

"What airport, what airline?"

"We're going together", he says, "I'm getting everything set up for you, introduce you to everyone, make it clear you're the lady of the house, and we can plan best how to protect you. An island is hard to protect, but then again, it's easy to escape."

"Air Anubis will go to Öland itself?"

"I took Air Anubis to Dallas because I had to. My private jet is already fueled and ready to go at Shreveport National Airport."

"Your private jet?!"

He owned a sugar plantation, why not a personal jet.

He was standing prouder and grinning though. "Don't tell me this will be your first time?"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Give me five minutes."

I'm a fast and light packer. Throw in some jeans, one or two nice things, a t-shirt, a change of shoes. Toiletries in another bag, done.

I come down the stairs and he's looking at me. "I thought five minutes was going to be a few hours. Pam takes days to pack. She has to have the right plastic bags."

"One pair of her Jimmy Choo high heels equals my earnings for the month. Guess I'd be careful with em too", I say.

"You could have as many pairs of Jimmy Choo's as you like", he insists, "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

"My legs look pretty damn good in the ones I got at Target", I say, "Good enough to turn _your _head. Now c'mon lets go." I smack his ass and he looks startled, and just shakes his head.

The jet is not as spacious as Air Anubis, but very impressive. A leather sofa winds its way around the cabin, with a couple of soft chairs. All the windows are light blocked.

"May I get you anything, sir?" A pretty brunette in a uniform pops up out of nowhere. I glare at him.

"I'll take a TruBlood, a coke for the lady." She scampers off.

"Your own stewardess, that's nice", I remark.

"I believe they like to be called flight attendants now", he smirks.

"Bet she's a load of fun."

"I wouldn't know", he says pronouncing every word clearly.

"Really?"

"She's an employee."

"So was Ivanna."

"Can we stop talking about this now?" he asks.

"Restroom?" I ask.

"That way", he jerks his thumb toward the back of the plane, and looks like he's going to laugh.

The bathroom is small but cool. There's a toilet, a tiny sink, and even a very small shower. There are tiny bottles of mouthwash in a bowl on the sink. I use one, and then throw a couple in my purse. You never know.

"Do you know you have tiny bottles of mouthwash in your bathroom?" I ask as I come back. He pulls me onto his lap.

"I occasionally hosted a party..."

He waits silently.

"Oh God." I freeze and nearly jump off his lap, but he holds me there.

"People wanted to wash the blood out of their mouths?" I ask.

"Humans don't like to kiss if a vampire has another human's mouth in his mouth. Picky", he says.

"So you hosted orgies."

If he could blush, he would be. "You said you could forgive me, even for the things you didn't know about. I only want you, Sookie. Always and forever, you."

It was hard to be angry after something like that. I laid back in his arms.

"That's it, my love, relax", he said, cuddling me close.

"It will be dawn soon, you need to get to bed."

"I just stretch out here", he says.

I open my arms.

"Come here."

And he doesn't hesitate a moment.

He sleeps soundly in my arms, deeper than I can ever remember him sleeping before.

I can feel the sun setting, even if I can't see it. I check my watch. "6:30."

He stirs slowly. I think my heart is going to explode. I have his head resting in the crook of my arm. As his eyes flutter open, I lean down and kiss him.

That smile he smiles...I start to move away, but he grabs my hand and drags me back.

He pushes me down on the sofa, kissing me. I take a glance at that TruBlood bottle. He drank about a third.

"You must be hungry", I say, brushing his hair off his face.

"Erhm...I've certainly been hungrier."

I turn my head and move my hair,to give him better access. "It's been days, I'm fine, feed."

He looks a little too excited. He sniffs my neck, behind my ears, and leaves a trail of kisses. I hear his fangs snap out and he bites. I take a deep breath; that part is a little uncomfortable. But we've almost got this down to a science. He relaxes and nurses on my neck slowly, and the pain ebbs and becomes pure erotic pleasure. I've always enjoyed making love while he's feeding, but my hips jerk, and slam into him completely without my permission. My legs twine around him.

He dislodges his fangs, and seals up the wound.

"I didn't do that..."

He chuckles. "This blood bond thing is more complicated than it seems, and it's different for everyone. Your body _wants_ to obey me. Wants to welcome me. You want to be mine. And it seems you recognize me as your mate. That starry look in your eyes..."

"Starry eh?"

Recognize him as my mate? I couldn't deny nothing on earth smelled better than he did, no skin was softer, no smile wider, no eyes bluer. I could sense every nerve ending in his body, and somehow I knew what touch would make him happiest.

I touched his face. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and slipped my ring finger into his mouth. It seemed his body wanted to please me too.

"If you're my mate, you know the only words I want to hear are "I'm coming back, Sookie."

He seized my lips for a kiss so he wouldn't have to answer.

I woke up on his lap as the plane descended.

"Everyone put their seatbelt on", the stewardess says over a loud speaker.

"She has her seatbelt on", he says, tightening his arms around me, and he's probably right, his arms are stronger than any fabric.


End file.
